Middle Child
by Dark Painting
Summary: It seems life's hard when your last name is Higurashi but it seemse even harder when your the middle child of seven Children and the rebel...R&R please!
1. Stats

Hey this Dark painting here and this is my new story Middle child I'll have the chap out soon so just enjoy the stats for now.

Warning: a lot of ooc so if you don't like it don't read ok so yeah it doesn't really work if every ones not ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so leave me alone I'm already shook up with that terrible fact.

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to space and shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join kagome higurashi and her adventure through high school with her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more.

Kagome Higurashi: age 15 freshmen in Takahashi high school. Wavy raven black hair with blue streaks, gray eyes, tan complection. Out going, kind, very short tempered, a punk, the middle child. Shares room with kikyo. Best friends Sango Taijiya, Kenage Takayama, and Miroku Houshi.

Naraku Higurashi: age 18 senior in Takahashi high school. Wavy jet black hair, wears red eye contacts but true eye color is green, Pale complection. Sneaky, loves playing pranks on his siblings, kind to a certain extent, calm, gothic, first born. Shares room with kagura his twin. Best friends Sesshomaru Takahashi and Ishiyana Takayama.

Kagura Higurashi: age 18 senior in Takahashi high school. Straight jet black hair with red streaks, wears red eye contacts but true eye color is green, pale complection. Nice sometimes, sassy attitude, very sarcastic, gothic, technically second born by 3 minutes. Shares a room with naraku her twin. Best friend Yuka Amami.

Kikyo Higurashi: age 17 junior in Takahashi high school. Straight ebony black hair, gray eyes, Pale complection. Quiet, kind, calm, relaxed, competitive, Prep, third born. Shares room with kagome. Best friend Jakotsu Genki.

Koharu Higurashi: age 13 7th grader in Takahashi middle school. Straight jet black hair, gray eyes, tan complection. Hyper active, sweet, annoying, has a crush on Miroku, Prep, fifth born. Shares a room with sota. Best friends Rin Takahashi and Kanna Onshuu.

Sota Higurashi: age 12 6th grader in Takahashi middle school. Straight ebony black hair, gray eyes, tan complection. Keeps to himself, quiet, mean sometimes, very tough, has a crush on Rin, skater, sixth born. Shares room with koharu. Best friends Koharu Taijiya and Sakura Takayama.

Shippo Higurashi: age 10 4th grader in Takahashi middle school. Wild fiery red hair, green eyes, pale complection. Hyper, candy thief, loves playing pranks with Naraku, likes telling jokes, bratty, Prep, seventh born in other words the baby. Has his own room. Best friends Kachogi Sugiyama and Jocky Sukino.


	2. The Higurashi's

Hey this is D.P. and this is the first chap I'm glad I could get done with all the helping with my sis sib so yeah here it is.

Warning: a lot of ooc so if you don't like it don't read ok so yeah it doesn't really work if every ones not ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so leave me alone I'm already shook up with that terrible fact. I don't even own the extra character in this sib does damn you sib.

Sib: shut up upi big baby

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to space and shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join kagome higurashi and her adventure through high school with her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more. Lol

Chapter one

The Higurashi's

Kagome groaned when she heard her alarm go off. Lifting her suddenly heavy head she looked to the other side of the room to see kikyo still sleeping. "How can you sleep through that! It's like an frickin ambulance! Kami!" Kagome yelled harshly, kikyo didn't budge. Getting out of the bed slowly Kagome walked to their bathroom to take a shower.

OoO

Naraku grinned in his full length mirror in the bathroom. "Today is going to be a great day" he said menacingly as he flexed his muscles. So into himself he didn't notice someone behind him till it was to late, and loud laughter filled the bathroom. "God raku get over yourself you don't even have a full six pak yet!" Kagura giggled naraku glared at his twin through the mirror.

"I'm working on it so Fuck off!"Naraku growled, Kagura just laughed more as she left the bathroom.

OoO

Sota growled trying to ignore the hyper girl jumping on his bed, yelling something about cheerio's . Finally reaching his breaking point Sota grabbed Koharu's legs and tripped her off his bed. "How is it that your older than me! If I catch you on my bed one more time I'm going to kill you" Sota growled down at the giggling Koharu.

"Your just mad because Rin hasn't noticed you yet! You know she never will" Koharu said in a sing-song voice. Sota just grumbled as his made his way to the bathroom.

OOo

Mrs. Higurashi sighed clearly hearing the racket her children were making. They were never going to get along well sometimes they did but that was on special occasions. She looked over at shippo her youngest and smiled he was such an angel, just sitting there munching on his raisin bran. "Okaa when are those idiots going to shut up , their so loud"Shippo said innocently, (A/N: yeah right) Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at her son before answering.

"I don't know Shippo, they just don't get along not like you and me" she said sweetly. Shippo just nodded as he finished his cereal and grabbed his Kamishibaka backpack. (A/N: it's my comic book hey I'm just being original I know what it means so don't worry but yeah so it's his favorite show).

"Hahaue I'm ready let's go to the bus stop now?"Shippo said as he tugged on Mrs. Higurashi hand. She nodded but before they left she turned to their maid Taisha (A/N: lol inside joke with the maid thing she from the book I wrote Middle Child and guess what she is the middle child in the book lol).

"Could you make sure the rest of the kids eat"Mrs. Higurashi said she and shippo left out of the door. The maid shrugged and began looking through the cabinets for something fast for them to eat. The Higurashi children were always running late.

OOo

Kagome smiled at her reflection. She wore black baggy jeans with rips on the knees, a black long sleeved shirt with bloody red writing on the front that read 'I'm a good listener' and on the back it read ' what did you say again I wasn't listening', black and white converse on her feet. Her long wavy black hair was in a low pony tail, she wore black eye liner with red eyeshadow , and clear lip gloss. To complete her outfit she sported black and red bracelets on her left wrist and a spiked choker and bracelet on her right. Kagome grinned as she placed her chains around her waist. "I wonder what Sango's wearing today"Kagome said to herself. She looked over at the still slumbering kikyo. "Kikyo get your preppieass up!"Kagome shrieked getting pissed off again. Kikyo shot up in her bed and glared at Kagome.

"Alright I'm up! Kami"Kikyo yelled as she ran into their bathroom.

"You're my ride you know!" Kagome yelled again, all she got in response was a muffled 'know' from the bathroom. Kagome sighed and laid on her bed again planning on taking a short nap.

15 minutes later

Kikyo growled when she finally noticed her sleeping sister on the bed. She checked her reflection once more. She wore tight fitting dark blue denim American eagle jeans, a long sleeved pink acrombie (Sp?) and fitch t-shirt, with her brand new brown American eagle boots, complete with her long black hair in a neat french braid, and light make up consisting of pink eyeshadow, dark blue eyeliner, and blue mascara. Kikyo smiled before she made her way over to Kagome's bed. "Wake up already, the nerve of you to wake me up then when I get dressed you fall into dreamland!"Kikyo shouted in Kagome's ear, Kagome yelped and rolled of her bed.

"Damn it! Kikyo you could have given my young heart an attack and anyway you took so long I couldn't help it!" Kagome yelled , Kikyo just 'hmphed' and turned the other way. "Come one Kik let's go that's enough fighting for today we don't wanna turn into Sota and Haru" Kagome said as he got off the ground with the help of Kikyo who agreed.

OOO

Sota stepped onto his Skate board while munching quietly on his strawberry pop tart. He looked over ad Koharu who was already riding happily away on her purple mountain bike. Sighing he looked down at his attire making sure he didn't make a mistake with his dark baggy jeans that were ripped at the ends, a dark midnight blue long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it on the front it read 'X-Games 05', to complete his chosen outfit he wore black and brown vans on his feet. Growling in approval Sota began boarding to school. Half way their Sota stopped by a tree to take out his cd player, he began blasting linkin parks 'numb'. Pretty soon 5 minutes passed and Kohaku and Sakura joined him, Sakura on blades and Kohaku on his board.

"Sota you look exhausted man!"Kohaku shouted to Sota as they boarded to school, Sota shrugged his shoulders. Sakura frowned she knew why he was probably exhausted. _Thinking of Rin that's it he still likes her even after she's ignored him all this time._ Sakura bladed closer to him so that she was right beside him.

"Is it because of Rin" she asked skeptically, Sota just looked deeply into her golden orbs briefly before turning his attention back to the rode. "Some of it but not all of it" Sota said, Sakura sighed that's what she loved about him because sometimes he spoke in riddles.

"Sota I love you bro you and you monkish ways"Sakura giggled and Sota blushed crimson Kohaku who watched the whole thing and glared at them. _Why can't Sakura look at me the way she looks at Sota. This is just an endless square not triangle but square, life sucks._ "Hey Haku you like my outfit I picked it out just for you baby!"Sakura said as she spun on her blades. She wore a black hoodie shirt with no sleeves and a black long sleeved shirt underneath, a black skirt that came to her mid thigh with black biker pants that disappeared into her blades her boots in her backpack. Her long black hair was in to braids on each side of her head complete with black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and clear sparkly lip gloss. She just winked at Kohaku when she found him blushing, he was just so shy.

"Kura you look hot" Kohaku said trying to be bold. Sakura just grinned and continued blading to school. Kohaku frowned when she turned her attention away from him, but when he looked down at himself he noticed they were dressed alike because he wore a black hoodie, baggy black jeans that showed off his sponge bob boxers, and black and gray vans. (A/N: I love sponge bob).

"Dude pick up your speed it's already 7:15!"Sota shouted to kohaku who was distracted by Sakura's awesome moves.

5 minutes later

They made it to school just in time. Sota growled before flipping his board into his hand but was stopped by Sakura who was changing into her combat boots. "Sota-kun wait here with me onegai" Sakura pleaded looking deeply into her best friends stormy gray eyes. Sota sighed he couldn't resist her she was his best friend. Just then Rin rode up with her blue and green mountain bike. Sota stared at her dreamily, she wore a light blue halter dress that stopped just below her knee, a white American eagle sweat jacket, and white and blue K-Swiss. Her thick brown hair was flowing freely and she wore light blue eyeshadow with pink lip gloss. Sota watched as she walked to the bike rack until he was suddenly staring into metallic gold orbs filled with amusement.

"Dude I'll race you toEnglish"Sakura yelled as she sprinted to the schools double doors. Sota grinned as he hopped on his board and boarded past Rin towards Sakura unknowingly grabbing her attention. Rin's eyes widened when some boy flew by her on a skate board. _He's so cute but whose that girl_,_ well it looks like he's with her I'd never have a chance anyway because she so unique and I'm just plain Jane with money. He'd never notice me he's to angelic like a god. _With that Rin sighed and walked toward the school.

OoO

Naraku grumbled as he looked over at the cheerfully driving Kagura again. It wasn't fail it was his car and he still couldn't believe he lost rock, paper, scissors to his other half. "Next time I won't lose I promise you that Gura!" Naraku threw his arms in the air exasperated this was so embarrassing Sesshomaru was never going to let him live this down. Kagura's evil cackles caught his attention she wore a psychotic look.

"Raku you are so dramatic but I admit I can't wait to tell Yana" Kagura said still chuckling evilly, Naraku rolled his eyes she had to be the one to tell Ishiyana.

"Yeah you just want to tell him because you like him little sister I understand" Naraku stated smugly, Kagura's entire face turned crimson. _How did he know!_ Kagura screamed in her mind. Naraku smirked he was just guessing but telling by her face he was right.

"W-what do you mean I don't like Ishiyana where did you get that crazy idea" Kagura stuttered, Naraku's smirk widened. This was to much fun for him he looked making his sister sweat. Kagura cast a glance at Naraku and found him smirking still. "I don't like him Raku really!" Kagura said desperately. Of course she didn't like him she was in love with Sesshomaru's cousin with the blue green eyes and silver hair.

"I believe you Gura you can stop sweating now"Naraku chuckled and Kagura glared at him as they pulled into the schools parking lot. "You know Kagura I was just guessing you know you gave yourself away but I won't tell him because I love you" Naraku said as his opened his door and made his way over to Sesshomaru and Ishiyana who were grinning widely. Kagura was grateful yet annoyed so she locked his car and walked over to Yuka.

Ooo

Kagome grinned as she walked to Sango and Kenage who were glaring at Miroku's sprawled form on the schools squeaky clean floor. Before she walked over completely she observed their clothes while they didn't notice her. Sango was dressed like herself with her sleeveless hoodie shirt from hot topic of course, tight dark blue denim jeans with rips through out them, black and blue converse. Her hair was in it's usual high pony tail, her make up was consisting of hot pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and hot pink lip gloss. Kenage was dressed differently from the two though with her blood red t-shirt, black jeans which were ripped at the ends, red and white converse. Her hair was black and silver streaked hair was in about 8 fat braids and she wore a black cap that had a burning house on it. Her make up was normal with black eyeshadow, red eyeliner, and red lip gloss that shined like crimson blood. Miroku was on the ground so she couldn't tell what he was wearing from her point of view. Sighing Kagome figured she's greet them now.

"Yo losers how ya doing!" Kagome yelled fast walking towards them. She was just about to reach their grinning faces when someone knocked her down, looking up she noticed it was Sesshomaru. She didn't really know him so she bit her tongue to hold in the incessant insults that so badly wanted to be released. Sesshomaru stared at her before holding his hand out he knew who she was she was his best friends younger sister well one of them anyway. "Thanks for the hand well I'll be going now" Kagome said as she walked pass it felt awkward around him. Sesshomaru just smirked and went on his way him and Naraku had plans.

"So Psycho what was that all about with Sessy boy just now"Kenage said grinning at Kagome's forever nick name. Sango smirked Kenage can be cunning but not as cunning as she could be. Kagome on the other hand rolled her eyes her friends were totally weird. "It was nothing" Kagome said bluntly shrugging her shoulders plainly.

"Really it was nothing eh ha that's new it looked like he had a thing for you"Kenage said grinning the day away. Kagome rolled her eyes again she was never going to give up, Kenage was always trying to get her a boyfriend. "Slick just let it go I'm not getting a boyfriend this year not after my break up with Bank, I'm still sore"Kagome whispered trying not to look her friend directly in the eyes. Kenage sighed this sucked now she was going to be bored for the rest of the year all because of stupid Bank he actually made Kagome care to have a boyfriend.

"Hey Fist how long has roku been out"Kagome asked but she didn't get an answer since miroku grabbed all of the butts with out them knowing somehow. "God you perv"Kagome groaned as she karate chopped him in the back of the neck. Sango and Kenage both chose to punch him. "Lets just go to the brainery I'm bored nothing else to do"Kagome sighed as she grabbed one of Miroku's legs and dragging him away with Sango and Kenage following behind. When they entered class kagome almost stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Bankotsu flirting with Ayame Timbere.

Kagome and Bankotsu had been going out last year and Kagome had began to like which was strange since when she got a boyfriend she never really kept them for long nor cared if their heart broke. So one day when Kagome went over to his house she over heard him talking to Hiten Oni about their relationship talking about how he didn't like her and was just going out with her because of all of the guys she dumped in the past, in other words he wanted to teach her a lesson. So Kagome being Kagome burst open his bedroom door and beat him senseless so they broke up and Kagome went back to not opening up to guys. So that's how she earned the name heartless brat again.

Kagome sneered at Bankotsu and Ayame before taking her seat and lighting a cigarette.

"Um excuse me miss wanna be badass but that smokes bothering me and Bankotsu here so could you please put it out"Ayame sneered. Kagome glared at her she already didn't like the bitch and this was adding on along with the fact that she was prep. Ayame Timbere was a first class whore from the way she dressed to everyone she slept with. Right now was new with her denim mini skirt that stopped just below her ass, v-neck low cut long sleeved red t-shirt, red stilettos. To much make, her red hair in those annoying pig tails.

"Listen here bitch I'm not in the mood for your whorey self and your poser friend here so either move or I'll move you"Kagome said dangerously, Ayame scoffed and Bankotsu glared. Bankotsu wasn't really was poser but Kagome knew that would hurt his pride. He wore a blue shirt that said in white writing 'you can take me hostage but noone's going to give you random' underneath the t-shirt he wore a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue denim baggy jeans showing off his silk black boxers, on his feet were dark blue and white denim converse. Kagome just scoffed at his attire.

"Yeah right Kag you wouldn't dare fight, you already have two strikes on your record one more and your suspended"Bankotsu taunted , Kagome glared at him did he really think she was that gay as to be afraid of the school district and it's whiny rules. "Listen poser I'm not afraid of this school system if I was do you think I would be smoking, I'm not a loser like you so I don't really care about the rules" Kagome growled out, Bankotsu glared hard at her to tell the truth he did fall in love with kagome but he had to prove to Hiten that he didn't. _To bad she heard. _Bankotsu thought but he wasn't about to let her win this.

"You know I'm no poser Kag" Bankotsu whispered dangerously but kagome heard. She chuckled psychotically as she took another drag of her cigarette, she blew it rudely in Ayame's face. "I know I just wanted to see your temper it's so easy to provoke you know"Kagome said sinisterly, Ayame glared at her more before smacking her and that's when Kenage came into the picture and kicked her dead in the face.

"Slick I could have taken care of the bitch"Kagome said glaring up at Kenage who pissed beyond reason, Sango looked disappointed. _She probably wanted to take the brat down that's my Fist. Minds well forget it Kenage's to pissed to answer me right now, no worry as long as the brat was knocked on her butt._ "Forget it Slick I'm jumping the train you guys coming I hate this place anyway"Kagome said grumpily as she put out her cigarette and left the room. Kenage kicked Ayame one last time before following Kagome. Sango just shrugged and grabbed Miroku's leg and followed also.

OOO

Shippo sighed today was going to be a very long day considering he just saw his sister leave the highschool with her friends. He was probably going to be up all night listening to her scream at their rentz yup life sucked.

OoO

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as her and her little friends left the class room. He didn't even know that she smoked but he didn't blame her considering how large her family was talk about stress. He will admit it in his head that he had a little crush on her he probably would be in love with her if he wasn't always reminded that she was his best friends little sister. Yeah she was younger then him but she was mature beyond her years and maybe even his, she didn't deserve to be with some jerk off like Bank who have even dated a guy like that but who was he to say he wasn't even her friend just her big brothers best friend. Speaking of Naraku was he ready to complete their plan yes the plan.

Ooo

Kikyo checked her watch for the fiftieth time that day she was looking for Inuyasha because she didn't was the freak to sneak up on her. Inuyasha was like a stalker he was annoying to, always every where she went asking her on dates and she would always refuse. He was like Kagome's Hojo, speaking of Hojo where was he. Kikyo inwardly shuddered at the thought of hojo the psychopath. And to make matters worse Hojo and Inuyasha were best friends along with miroku but that was weird because Miroku was cool if you don't count him touching your butt every five minutes. Just then someone tapped Kikyo on the shoulder. It was Inuyasha and she was still wondering how he found her in this huge lunch room.

"Hi Kikyo! I was looking everywhere for you" Inuyasha was ecstatic, truth be told he didn't like Kikyo like she thought he just loved to annoy preps and he was friends with Hojo but he secretly hated he just used him to make Kikyo think worse of him. "Um... I was wondering ... would you go to the movies with me this Saturday" Inuyasha asked trying to make his voice sound like Erkel . It was pretty funny sight because Inuyasha was a punk rocker with his black and white checkered button up t-shirt, black wife beater, black baggy jeans, black and blue vans, and to top it off chains everywhere. His silver hair was in a high pony tail. Kikyo winched when she looked into his gold eye while Inuyasha on the other hand was laughing inside.

"Really that's great well I have to go and no I won't go out with you Saturday me and my sister are hanging out that time"Kikyo said truthfully she always kept her schedule busy due to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just shrugged. "Whose your sister she go to this school"Inuyasha said conversationally, Kikyo just smiled thinking of Kagome they really did get along.

"My sisters Kagome you should know her you do hang out with Miroku don't you, their best friends"Kikyo said then she got up and left Inuyasha still standing their stunned as ever.

OOo

Kagura sighed she couldn't believe she gave her self away like that to Naraku that was so stupid of course he just guessed he was to dense to know anything. Like know that Kaguya has a major crush on him, her brother was to much of an idiot to anything not she embarrassed her self. While she was so mixed up in her own thoughts she was paying attention to where she was going and tripped over someone who was on the ground. Sending her sprawled out on the ground and one of her books landed on her stomach. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been on the ground are you ok" someone asked who was definitely male and sounded very familiar.

"Ya think" was Kagura's only answer as she painfully sat up to stare into familiar blue green eyes which only meant one think. _OMG I tripped over!_

OoO

Rin sighed as she walked down the hallway that was complete empty except for some guy who was trying desperately to get his locker open. Rin being the kind person she is walked over to him to see if she could offer her assistance. "Can I help up with that I'm really good with lockers"Rin offered politely still holding her books, she gasped when he turned around it was the boy that past her in the morning.

"Yeah I could use your help this stupid thing isn't working for me"Sota said holding in his blush that so badly wanted to surface. Rin smiled sweetly before putting her books on the ground. "What's you combination"she asked as she placed her hand on his lock. Sota grinned he loved his combo.

"It's 69, 66, 6" Sota purred near her ear and Rin blushed cutely. She worked her magic on his lock and it opened easily for her. "Thanks I really needed the help"Sota said Rin smiled before picking her books up.

"I'm Rin Takahashi and you are"Rin held out her little hand, Sota smirked and took her hand. "I know, I'm Sota Higurashi your Koharu's best friend right"Sota said as he kissed her hand, Rin blushed again she already like him.

"Yeah I am so you're her younger brother weird seems the other way around" Rin said forgetting her hand was in his. Sota groaned he hated Koharu. "Yeah you got that right well I gotta go to history, so I guess I'll see you around"Sota said smoothly but before he got to far Rin grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait I have history next can I walk with you"she basically pleaded him, Sota just grinned and nodded his head. They both head for Mr. Hitori's history class. Sakura sighed she saw the whole thing. A lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and she left to her own class never seeing the emerald eyes watching her.

OOO

Ok that's all I'm giving you I gave you a lot of cliffy's their I'm trying to show you what all the siblings are doing and at the same time show how sess and kag are around each other. I hope you like this story since my other ones sucked oh and this is my first sess/kag. oh and if you haven't notcied i hate ayame i think she's a bitch so if you like her i'm sorry but i hate her along with kikyo but kikyo doesn't bother as much anymore so i made her nice in this fic.

Next chapter is called Odd it's when every thing starts in this chapter you just saw how everyday life was for the Higurashi Family with little cliffy's.

Oh and if you didn't understand my lingo this is what it means it just the way I talk.

I'm jumping the train- I'm skipping school

Gay- punk, loser, idiot etc... it means different things for me not gay.

The Brainery- class

Sore- angry, not trusting

Oh and Kagome and her friends have nick names so I'm going to tell you whose who so you don't get confused.

Psycho- Kagome because of her fights she fights like a psycho.

Random- Miroku because he says random things all the time.

Slick- Kenage always doing something her friend would call slick like hooking them up or asking personal questions to use against them.

Fist- Sango because she's always in fights and loves to be in fights.

Well I just wanted to clear that up for you so R&R if you want till next chapter. Later Darky.


	3. Odd

Hey Darkies here how are you guys dealing with the new chapter hope you liked it and I'm glad I got some reviews well on with the chapter.

Warning: a lot of ooc so if you don't like it don't read ok so yeah it doesn't really work if every ones not ooc.

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but I don't so ok if I did I'd make them in high school so yeah. Nor do I own the extra characters in this story their my sis Sib's ok or a.k.a. S.4.E a.k.a. sibby4ever if you want Sakura, Kenage, Ishiyana, Jocky, Kachogi, or any other twisted character in here you can ask sib for them she'll gladly hand them over the idiot I wish they were mine!

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to space and shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join kagome higurashi and her adventure through high school with her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more. Lolm laughing out loud maniacally.

By: Dark painting

Chapter Two

Odd

"Ya think" was Kagura's only answer as she painfully sat up to stare into familiar blue green eyes which only meant one think. _OMG I tripped over!_ _Ishiyana he's probably think I'm a evil obsessive jerky freak! _Kagura thought officially freaking out. "Kagura are you ok you kinda few across the hall" Ishiyana said who was now up and on his feet and holding out his clawed hand to her. Kagura blinked before she took his hand, she grasped at the soft feeling of his hand even thought it looked rough.

"I'm sorry I was just angry at Naraku I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, I wasn't watching where I was going"Kagura said looking down at her fallen books scattered all over the hall way. Ishiyana just shook his head and smiled. _Those two always fight some things will never change._ Ishiyana thought thoroughly amused with her, Kagura noticed and blushed crimson red. "Here"Ishiyana said handing her, her fallen books that she hadn't even noticed he picked up for her.

"T-Thank you Ishiyana-Kun"Kagura said shyly as she took the books from him, Ishiyana nodded and picked up his own books. "See ya later Gura-chan and try not to get mad at Naraku to much it's not his fault he's insensitive"Ishiyana called over his shoulder as he walked to his class. _Yup he definitely thinks I'm a evil obsessive jerky freak and on top of that a squeaky, just because I'm younger than the jerk by three minutes doesn't mean I'm a little squeaky Ishiyana, oh how I yearn to be the one you love or like._

Ooo

Shippo sighed when he entered the empty house either everyone was out with their friends or sleep. He was going to go with the first. He sat down on the couch and cut on the silver plasma flat screen tv that was reserved for down stairs. His favorite show was on Kamishibaka! Shippo did his little happy dance before relaxing and watching as his favorite character Souichirou got abused by Izumi Keitaro. Suddenly the front door burst open and in walked Koharu, Rin, Kanna, Sota, Kohaku and Sakura. Shippo groaned when he noticed Sakura she for some reason liked him while everyone else picked on him. Sakura grinned when she spotted Shippo on the couch and jumped on the couch so that her legs we on the arm rest and body on the couch cushions.

"Hey Squeaky what ya watching?"Sakura asked her grin spreading when she saw the faint blush on her his cheeks, Kohaku said next to her legs on the arm rest and began watching the program on the television. "N-nothing I-I was just watching Kamishibaka my favorite show" Shippo said trying to look anywhere but at Sakura. Before Sakura could bother poor Shippo anymore she was lifted into the air by Kohaku and thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey Haku let me go! I could seriously raff on you for putting me on your frickin shoulder like this!"Sakura said complained, Kohaku grinned as he flipped her into his arms bridal style, he grinned when he noticed her flushed face from all the blood rushing to her head. Sota cleared his throat annoyingly.

"If you two are finished with your love taps then we could go up to my room to play need for speed hot pursuit"Sota said folding his arms in fake annoyance, Sakura lunged herself on Sota. Surprised by the sudden wait Sota fell backwards with Sakura sprawled on top of him, the room fell silent before hit broke off in laughter. "Nah Sota I love you"Sakura joked and gave him a big wet kiss on the forehead. Kohaku Pretended to laugh at his friend but inside he was angry and jealous of Sota. Rin chuckled lighting even though the sight bothered her, Kanna sighed sadly watching Kohaku forlorn look under his fake happy exterior, Koharu was the only one really laughing while Shippo was grumbling jealously. Sota blushed and lifted himself and Sakura off the ground.

"Kura that hurt you may be light like a feather and all but it still hurts when you jump on me out of now where!"Sota grumbled sarcastically, Sakura grinned her arms still wrapped around his neck in a death grip.

"You know you wuv me Sota-kun"Sakura joked and Sota turned beet red. Kohaku growing tired of their game grabbed Sakura into his arms and began the long trip to Sota's room on the third floor. Their house was big enough for each of them to have their own room but their parents decided that they needed to get along first. "I really want to need for speed" Kohaku mumbled under his breath noticing his friends confused expressions.

OOO

The rain poured on her face like cold tears through her open window, but she didn't care that her hair was drenched because of the open window right now she was at peace. Her friends laughter suddenly filled her ears as she became aware of her surrounding, Sango was rubbing her eyes from the after math of the joke Miroku obviously told. She never laughed that hard unless Miroku said something, poor love struck Sango didn't even realize most of the idiots jokes weren't even funny. "Roku tell Kags what you just told me and Nage just now"Sango said still giggling a bit, Kagome looked to Kenage who was driving by the way through the rearview mirror, what she didn't expect to see was Kenage laughing so hard she could barely control the car. It had to be funny if it still held Kenage laughing after five minutes. Miroku smirked when she turned her attention to him ready to hear what exactly was so funny.

"This time it wasn't a joke Gome I was just expressing my opinion on a mere subject"Miroku said monkishly, Kagome merely raised an eyebrow as to tell him to hurry up. "Ok, ok geez you know Sunny from cocoa puffs cereal well I believe that commercial should be canceled for promoting crack to young children. How does cocoa puffs do half of the stuff Sunny says it does, you may think he's hyper but being hyper can only go so far thus I think he's a total powder"Miroku explained animatedly. Kagome just stared at him incredously he was so weird to think come up with that, I mean come on Sunny from the cocoa puffs cereal a powder she always figured Toucan Sam from Froot Loops was the powder hence his saying 'follow my nose'. Kagome looked at Miroku who was watching her hopefully seeing how it was hard to make laugh when she was in a bad mood. She actually found it pretty funny and began to laugh her bad mood finally lifting, Miroku smiled he wanted her to get out of that horrid mood and hearing her laughter made him happy along with Sango and Kenage.

"And hear I thought Toucan Sam was the crack addicted one, our minds are so screwed!"Kagome said still giggling, everyone laughed at that when they thought about it.

"Yeah they both are except Lucky the leprechaun from Lucky Charms is a convict on the run!"Kenage spat still giggling. Sango felt it was her turn so she quickly thought up a good one. " but the Trix rabbit is a weed selling gang leader"Sango said and right after burst into giggles, everyone else followed suit.

"I hate cardinal bees their fat and annoying"Miroku said randomly, everyone stopped laughing in the car and stared at him like he grew an extra head. Miroku just blinked innocently and everyone else burst out laughing again confusing Miroku even more, Kagome recovered first well kinda she wore this psychotic look. "And he wonders why we call him Random" Kagome said looking at Miroku thoroughly confused by his ways. Sango and Kenage just continued laughing their twisted heads off. (A/N: right on Miroku I hate cardinal bees to yeah! Oh but believe me about the Breakfast club they really are what they say that what I believe if you don't believe me just watch the commercial lolm!).

Ooo

Kikyo sighed as she walked home alone Kagome had token the car because she skipped school again! And not she didn't have a ride she wasn't even sure where Inuyasha was even if he was annoying she wouldn't mind getting a ride from him. Suddenly a dark red car pulled up to her and she noticed it a Jakotsu's her best friend but she thought he was sick at home. "Hey Jak where have you been I thought you were sick at home?" Kikyo questioned as she go into the passengers seat in his red 2005 Altima. Jakotsu shrugged guiltily he knew exactly why he didn't go to school that day.

"You know how we had that test in math today well I didn't study so I stay home sick so I could study all I wanted so tomorrow when I have to take I would be ready"Jakotsu lied through his pearly white teeth, but Kikyo didn't seem to notice because she just nodded.

"I'm glad you came and picked me up cause I didn't want to walk home in the cold since Gome took the car cause she skipped again"Kikyo explained as she looked out the window and watch the scenery go by. Jakotsu looked over at Kikyo and smiled sincerely. "Hey Jak look over at that guy you like what you see cause if you do I could hook you up I know he's gay"Kikyo said pointing to a guy with shoulder length white blonde hair and gray eyes his name was genki.

"Nah I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now I'm waiting for college and the older men"Jakotsu said waving his hand in a girly way. Kikyo giggled that what she liked about Jakotsu he was funny. When she turned her head back to window Jakotsu frowned he had a secret and he didn't know if he was ready to tell it to her yet. _If I did tell her she'd hate me and never talk to me again maybe I'll tell her one day when I'm brave enough..._

OoO

Sesshomaru sighed when he entered Chibi's café he needed caffeine and caffeine now, he almost groaned when he saw Kagome and her friends sitting in the back in one of the booths in the café. He seriously just got her out of his mind and now he finds in his favorite café causing probably more trouble in needed. _It's like I can't get away from this girl I mean I like her and all but I just can't deal with being around her all the time I can't even spend the night over Naraku's house with out going with out sleep or seeing her beautiful face mean annoying face hell I don't know what I mean. Loves tough that's why I never want to show my emotion nor get in a relationship but no Kagome changes my feeling towards that damn her_ _and her irresistibleness. Okay Sesshomaru get a grip on your self you losing control now go sit down at that table near the window and stop talking to your self. _Sesshomaru sighed once more when he finally got control of himself and sat at the table bye the window to bad some girl from his school noticed him.

"Hi Sesshomaru! How is Naraku where is he are you guys friends, I thought that joke you guys pulled today was awesome"Kaguya babbled on and on and Sesshomaru began planning his suicide because of her. "I'm sorry I'm babbling it's just that you know I like Naraku right I just need your advice and I'll be out of your hair"Kaguya said looking down at her hands, Sesshomaru shrugged as she straightened his long sleeved blue shirt he really didn't care about helping her at least it get Kagome out of his head for once.

"Sure what's your problem Guya" Sesshomaru asked as she leaned back in his chair, Kaguya's smile was so bright Sesshomaru swore he'd go blind. "Ok I just wanted to know do you think I come off to strong when I try to get his attention am I being annoying"Kaguya asked shyly, Sesshomaru smirked to tell the truth he thought she was coming on strong enough the idiot wasn't even getting it.

"To tell the truth..." Sesshomaru paused just to watch her sweat he loved being evil like that. "Your not coming on strong enough the idiot ain't getting it at all"Sesshomaru said with a small smirk, Kaguya expression dropped this was aggravating to her all the hard work so put into trying to get his attention didn't even phase him Sesshomaru was right he was an idiot. "You know what I give up I'm done chasing after Naraku Higurashi! Thanks Sess you're a good friend"Kaguya said as he left the table and a very amused Sesshomaru for the time being anyway.

Ooo

Naraku grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat of his 01silver jaguar, he had lost another game of rock, paper, scissors with Kagura and she got to drive oh how he hated his twin. Kagura grinned at Naraku as she started the car and began driving her brother was such a squeaky. "Come Raku don't act like this, your acting like a Squeaky"Kagura said as she back out of the school parking space.

"I'm not acting like a frickin squeaky Gura I'm acting like how anyone would act if they always lost rock, paper, scissors to the little sister!"Naraku whined and Kagura rolled her eyes. The entire car ride was silent until they pulled into their long drive way. "I still think you cheated Gura!" Naraku yelled and with that he hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran in the house before she could protest. Kagura just stared a the spot Naraku was just in with annoyance he really was just a big squeaky.

OOo

Sota growled when Sakura yet again beat him in need for speed hot pursuit, since she was a girl it damaged his pride. He turned to Kohaku who was grinning the day away. "Shut up Haku she'd probably beat you sorryass too!"Sota yelled thoroughly annoyed with his friend, Kohaku just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please guys your both losers, so why don't you guys play each other instead of destroying your pride by seeing who can lose the most to me"Sakura said arrogantly, Sota and Kohaku looked at each other before tackling Sakura to the ground giving no mercy to the arrogant girl. Just then Koharu and her little click entered the room.

"Why don't you guys get off of her she's a girl not a boy, god Kura how can you hang with these idiots?"Koharu asked, Sota and Kohaku just of Sakura like she was a dirty gym sock both their faces beet red, Sakura on the other hand was laughing her head off.

"I manage besides if I wasn't around them how would they survive, I'm their only savior"Sakura grinned when both boys glared at her. Rin cleared her throat and stepped from behind Koharu. "Hey Sakura I didn't know you knew them"Rin said and everyone had their eyes on Sakura who was scratching the back of her head nervously.

"What does she mean Kura you two know each other?"Kanna asked, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well were kinda sort of cousins by blood"Sakura said smiling nervously everyone except Rin of course were shocked.

"What!"Sakura flattened her black puppy ears against her head, that was way to loud for her.

OOO

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she finally got in the door she was tired and was hoping with all her heart that her children behaved at school today. She looked around the entrance hall and noticed it was still clean either that or the maid cleaned it before she came home. Dropping her brief case on the floor and hanging up her khaki trench coat she walked into the living room to find Shippo grumpily watching tv.

"Hey Ship did you eat yet?"Izumi said as she looked her son over, Shippo looked up at his mother and sighed she was his only friend in this crazy family. When Shippo didn't answer she put her hand to his forehead her gray eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine okaa"Shippo said quietly as he turned his head back to the televison. "I didn't eat noone did their all up stairs doing whatever I'm just not feeling well"Shippo said, Izumi gasped when she noticed his appearance his face was paler than usual, his eyes were droopy, and his lips were unusually dry.

"Oh Shippo I'm sorry but you can't go to school tomorrow you burning up! My poor baby is sick as a dog!"Izumi said as she picked Shippo up off the couch and quickly ran to his room. Just then Kagome entered the house casually ignoring the fact that she came in at 2:00 am. (A/N: Shippo stayed up because he was sick and wanted his mom, everyone ate junk food for dinner). Izumi came down the stairs to make some soup for shippo and noticed Kagome taking off her converse.

"Kagome did you just get home!"Izumi yelled she was sick and tired of Kagome always being the little rebel, Kagome just stared at her mother with a bored expression. "What do you think!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh guess what your school called my office again they said you skipped again and that you have five days of detention for smoking! Smoking Kagome didn't I tell you to quit that bad habit!"Izumi yelled Kagome just rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs near the entry way but never made it since Izumi grabbed her wrist. "When are you going to listen to me Kagome I'm sick of your attitude your ground for a month!"Izumi yelled as Kagome snatched her wrist away.

"You know what I don't want to listen to you since your always yelling at me for the stupidest things! Maybe I smoke because I'm stressed and what if I skipped because I didn't want to deal with a old boyfriend who I actually cared about but no! If you won't try to listen to me than I won't give you a second thought!"Kagome yelled and stomped up the stairs leaving a stunned Izumi behind, shortly after a door slammed.

Ooo

Kikyo suddenly woke when the door to her and Kagome's room slammed. She hurriedly cut on the light to reveal a pissed off Kagome. "Gome what the hell! I'm trying to sleep here, I got a major test tomorrow"Kikyo growled, Kagome sighed and changed into her pajama's when she was done with that she climbed into her bed. She turned her face to the wall so she wasn't facing Kikyo she was tired of people getting on her.

"Gome are you okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that I was just grumpy from waking up so early"Kikyo said feeling guilty now but she got no reply not even a 'shut up kik', so she did the only thing smart she cut off the light and went to bed.

OoO

Shippo grinned in his bed he couldn't believe his mother fell for that, he wasn't even sick he just used onehis sisters make upto fake itcause he didn't want to go to school tomorrow. _Life is good when your best friends with your mother. Now if only dad were here instead of being on that stupid year around business trip I miss him. _Shippo frowned when he thought back to the fight his mother and Kagome had they just didn't understand each other. _Why is it that I'm the only one that sees every thing going on this family is just to ridiculous..._ Shippo thought as he drifted off to sleep.

OOO

Okay that's all I got for you guys next chapter will be longer I promise I just had to clear up those cliffy's sorry about that. Oh and thanks Mel Leigh I don't really like those type of clothes so I didn't know how to spell it thanks for the correction. Oh and thanks for the reviews they really helped you guys can keep voting though. I still need to decide on either Nar/Kaguya or Nar/Kenage I don't know he to pair him up with.

Oh and if you didn't understand my lingo this is what it means it just the way I talk.

Squeaky- child, kids, children etc...

Raff- throw up, puke, vomit etc...

If I forgot any just tell me and I'll tell you what it means.

Oh results...

Sess/Kag- 4

Mir/San-3

Kik/Inu-2

Sakura/Sota-1

Sakura/Kohaku-3

Ayame/Koga-2

Ayame/Ban-1

Kagura/Ishiyana- 1

Ok that's good yeah but I need to know another thing I know you want more Sess/Kag moments of course I'm working on that but do you prefer Kagura and Naraku moments do you want more of those or more Sota and his friends tell me and I'll do it cause it's kinda unbalanced. Later till next chap! Darky... oh and ask questions if ya want cause I'll answer them believe me I'm bored up here lol.


	4. Pain and Moments

Hey guys I'm so sorry I finally got my self together you see I had to write out a major chap guide I'm again sorry. Well author D.P. will be updating lot now because I know what I'm doing the chapter guide last till chapters 26 yay so I know what to write all the way to chapter 26 but there will be problems on chapter 27 is that ok I know it sucks but hey I'm back!

Disclaimer: hello of course I don't own Inuyasha if I did this story would be Inuyasha lol anyway ya I don't own Sakura, Ishiyana, Kenage, or any other character that's mentioned in this frickin story. How ever I do own the lingo in here lol.

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to space and shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join Kagome Higurashi and her adventure through high school with her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more. Lolm laughing out loud maniacally.

By: Dark painting

Chapter Three

Pain and Moments

Kikyo smiled when Jakotsu's sat in the passenger seat of his 05 red Altima she was riding with him incase Kagome decided she wanted to go out because she was suspended instead of having five detentions. Looking over at her best friends she noticed he was staring at her intently, smiling she just shrugged it off. "Hey Jakotsu what's up" Kikyo greeted happily, Jakotsu smiled at her.

"All nothing just thinking about that test we have today I hope I do ok" Jakotsu replied as he began driving off, Kikyo just looked out the window as she always did. "You'll do fine your really smart" Kikyo whispered knowing Jakotsu heard, smiling her continued driving to school.

"So how's Inuyasha doing these days?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk, Kikyo sighed she wasn't really thinking about him till he brung up the subject lately Inuyasha had been being more annoying than usual. " He's still annoying" Kikyo said as she looked at Jakotsu with that expression she always wore the noble one.

"I think he likes you do you" Jakotsu asked wondering about the silver haired boy for some reason, Kikyo head snapped towards him so hard it almost gave her whiplash

"Ya think" Kikyo said sarcastically sometimes she wonder about Jakotsu and he retarded answered. _No he just follows me around and asks me on dates because he admires me of course the stalker likes me why would he even ask a thing like that. _

"Ok stupid question geez Kik you didn't have to bite my head off" Jakotsu said looking at her as he she was a mad woman, Kikyo smiled at her friend. "Or did I" Kikyo said jokingly, Jakotsu just smirked at her answer.

Ooo

Sighing Sakura looked at Sota again he looked to be annoyed with her and she couldn't figure out why, she was a little angry with Kohaku for not stopping to wake her up because now her and Sota were 15 minutes late for school and their teacher was a bitch. "Sota-kun are you mad me," Sakura said with her best puppy eyes showing one of her pearly white fangs for effect. Sota looked at her with the same annoyed look not saying a word.

"What do you think?" Sota shouted as he skateboarded faster so she couldn't keep up, but he forgot one thing Sakura could keep up with anything on her blades. "How am I supposed to know when your acting like a dick!" Sakura yelled in his face as she roller bladed backwards, Sota sighed he hated being mad at her.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me that Rin was your cousin hello we've been best friends since we were almost in diapers! Don't you think that was something worth telling?" Sota yelled he wasn't in the mood for any short replies, Sakura looked away from him feeling a little guilty.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you ok, I really don't know," Sakura whispered still looking away; Sota grabbed her shoulders still angry and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"That's really selfish because you know I liked her and I still do what's your problem! Were you afraid that she'd get more attention! Afraid that I'd think she prettier then you well to late!" Sota shouted in her face, Sakura looked away when she felt tears brimming at her eyes she didn't like to cry. Angry with Sota now Sakura pushed his arms off of hers and began roller blading away at a mad pace so he couldn't catch up.

Sota's gray eyes fogged over as he watched the truck coming at Sakura, it was like everything was going in slow motion. Sakura flew off the truck and onto the sidewalk where her body rolled for a few minutes. "Sakura!" Sota shouted as he ran with all his might to reach his best friend, who by the way was lying in a bloodied mess on the sidewalk. "Kura are you okay you have to wake up you just have to" Sota yelled as he roughly shook her unconscious for. The truck that hit her had long stopped and now an old man was standing nervously behind Sota. The old man had a long white beard along with pale white skin. He aquas colored eyes were full of worry.

"Is she ok I didn't see her, do you have a cell phone because you need to call an ambulance!" the old man was over whelmed with worry. Sota nodded and flipped out his Nokia cell phone, he quickly dialed 911. Sakura's blades were hopeless seeing how they were in a million pieces in the rode in front of the truck. She was bleeding from her stomach, legs, and left arm that had a bone sticking up freakishly, her breathing was also very shallow almost non-existent luckily she was hanyou.

"Sakura please open your eyes the ambulance is coming don't die" tears escaped his foggy gray eyes when she didn't budge. Just then the ambulance pulled up and out stepped two men with brown hair. They both rushed over to Sakura and Sota with the stretch bed in toll. Sota shot to the ambulance when they began loading Sakura up, he felt guilty like some how this was all her fault. (A/n: may because it is! Lol).

OoO

Kagome sighed as she looked out her window, for the first time in a long time she felt like bursting into tears. She was all alone at home with Shippo who faked sick, her and her little brother never talked she thought he hated her. They never really talked so she really didn't know for sure. Getting out of her bed she yawned in satisfaction when the warm carpet touched her soft feet, it was raining again outside so she was going to do something her and Shippo hadn't done since she was 10 and he 5.

OOO

Walking down the hall Naraku noticed someone he never really noticed before a girl with mid back length silver and black hair in a high pony tail, a baggy white t-shirt the read in blue writing 'bite me or I'll bite you', tight fitting baggy dark blue denim jeans, on her feet were blue and white E's. She wore blue eyeliner with white eye shadow and on her lips clear lip-gloss. She was walking down the opposite way of him so she was facing him with a bored expression. Gulping Naraku turned his gaze away from her he felt he saw her before but never really paid any attention to but for some reason now he wanted to talk to her. Turning his gaze back to her he noticed her talking to Sango one of Kagome's friends, which probably meant she was one of Kagome's friends. Sighing Naraku walked faster to his class he didn't need to have a crush on someone who was way younger then he because Kagome never made friend with older people or at least he thought. Just then he spotted Sesshomaru with his head in his locker probably miserable over some girl like always, weird thing was that it was always the same girl. Shrugging Naraku walked up to his best friend.

"Hey Sess, what's up" Naraku asked as he leaned against the lockers, Sesshomaru pulled his head out of his locker and looked at his crazy best friend with out any emotion he was miserable but he didn't need to tell his friend that.

"Nothing just bored" Sesshomaru said trying to shrug off his real problem at hand so Naraku wouldn't ask any questions about because that was annoying. "Still thinking about that girl you won't tell me about huh" Naraku said with a small smirk, Sesshomaru almost flinch he hated that Naraku was dense to everything but his problems. Just then an idea popped into Sesshomaru's head and he smirked handsomely liking the idea already.

"Yeah well don't act like I'm the only one I saw you looking at Kenage" Sesshomaru said with amusement apparent in his voice, Naraku's face completely froze he didn't know who Kenage was but he had a strong feeling it was that girl he couldn't stop staring at.

"Who's Kenage?" Naraku asked trying to sound stupid, Sesshomaru gave him a bored stare not even bothering to answer for he knew Naraku knew what he was talking about. "Ok I know what you talking about but I just noticed her is that a crime" Naraku asked getting annoyed with Sesshomaru's bored stare that was just boring into his skull.

"For you it is, now let's get down to business did you bring what we planned?" Sesshomaru question as he pulled out his black backpack from his locker, Naraku nodded and pulled out some water balloons half way so that no one could see. "Good let's go get Yana and we can get to work" Sesshomaru said as they began walking away from his locker and toward the science lab where they'd for sure find Ishiyana.

Ooo

Kohaku sighed as he stared at his cell phone while his teacher droned on about something that most likely wasn't important now in the present. He smiled when he received a message from Sota, carefully slipping in his earpiece he quietly listened to his message. Tears soon brimmed at the corner of quickly widening hazel eyes; raising his hand the teacher quickly spotted him. "Can I leave family emergency" and with the teachers nod he raced out of the classroom. When he reached his locker he hurriedly put in his combination, opening it so fast it hit the locker next to his he grabbed his skateboard and left the school building in a matter of minutes. On his way to the hospital he noticed Miroku's car behind him that probably meant his sister was in there too. He stopped boarding waited for Miroku to notice him, which he immediately did.

"Hey Kohaku what are you doing out of school" Miroku as through his rolled down window; Kohaku took deep breaths so Miroku would be able to understand him when he spoke. " Can you give me a ride to the hospital" Kohaku asked hurriedly, Miroku gave him an odd look before nodding. Kohaku jumped in the backseat seeing how Sango was in the car.

"Kohaku what's the rush why do you need to go to the hospital" Sango asked worried for her little brother with the look on his face, Kohaku breathed a few minute before he decided to answer his sister.

"Sakura got hit by a truck and Sota's at the hospital with her now" Kohaku said once he got his breathing too normal, Sango gasped not expecting that. Miroku decided to pick up the speed at the news and sped down towards Tokyo Hospital.

OoO

Panting Kagome finally reached Shippo's door his room was on the third floor in their 4 story mansion and to top it off her parent's didn't have elevators simply because they wanted their children healthy damn hippies they weren't going to have children much longer if they had to keep walking up them frickin steps. Catching her breath she knocked on the door and waited for Shippo to answer. The cheery red door opened to reveal Shippo looking at her with a raised brow probably wondering why she was actually knocking on his door for once. "Yes Kagome" Shippo asked, Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past him into his room.

"Listen Ship I just figured we could do something together since you know we never hang" Kagome said as she sat on his king sized bed with a silk blue green quilt, Shippo smiled he did like hanging around with his favorite sister of course she didn't know that.

"Ok what do you want to do" Shippo asked as he sat next to her, Kagome smiled she knew exactly what they were going to do. "Remember that thing we used to do when we were younger you know with the chat room?" Kagome asked as she examined her black painted fingernails, Shippo hugged her when he finally remembered.

"Yeah ok let's do that!" Shippo said letting his childishness talk hold, Kagome grinned and hopped on his computer bent on making destruction in the chat rooms. Since his computer was already on all she had to do was click the link to AOL and she was on a no time. "Let's go to ok Shipp" Kagome said as Shippo nodded, they logged on in Kagome's name and went into the café chat room. (A/n: this site is real and I get on it once and a while on the name SiBBers so if want to talk to me just go their).

**Kagome- PsychoticPunk**

**Hiten- MuffinFreak003**

**Renkotsu- Hotness6904**

**Kaguya- Firevixen02**

**Hojo- Peachesandcream05 **

**Café Chat 5 users**

PsychoticPunk- hello all my name is Bob

Hotness6904- hi bob

Firevixen02- Yo muffinfreak this one dude came up asking for you

Muffinfreak003- what was his name?

Firevixen02- Manten

Muffinfreak003- oh that's my brother

PsychoticPunk- muffinfreak you know I'm gonna beat the shit outta you

Muffinfreak003- let's see you try psychotic

PsychoticPunk- don't worry I will and I'll get your little boyfriend Bankotsu too!

Firevixen02- Kag is that you?

PsychoticPunk- the one and only

Hotness6904- hey you said you name was bob!

PsychoticPunk- it's not my fault you a dumbass

Muffinfreak003- oh so you really think you can beat me?

Firevixen02- Ren you are a dumbass lol

PsychoticPunk- Na I just said all that shit to sound cool of course I'm going to beat your ass.

Firevixen02- lol Kag does your brother ever say anything about me?

Hotness6904- I'm not a dumbass I can't help it if people tell me the wrong name damn!

Muffinfreak003- you're a dumbass for falling for it duh, and no you won't Kagome wanna bet

PsychoticPunk- no he doesn't sorry Guya, oh and Hiten I don't bet with losers

Muffinfreak003- you're just scared I can feel it

PsychoticPunk- yeah uh huh well I real reason is because I don't bet against sure things

Muffinfreak003- cocky aren't we

PsychoticPunk- yes we are

Firevixen02- man I wish I could grab his attention!

PsychoticPunk- try talking to him directly he's too dense for big shows

Firevixen02- thanks Kag later

Firevixen02 has left the room

Hotness6904- Kag can you hook me up with that hot friend of your you know Miroku

PsychoticPunk- sorry he's not gay but maybe Kikyo can help she hangs with Jakotsu and Miroku's going with Sango.

Hotness6904- oh fiddles sticks! Ok I'll ask Kikyo and that Jakotsu is a looker! Later kaggy

Hotness6904 has left the room

Muffinfreak003- Ban has been talk about you

PsychoticPunk- really how so?

Muffinfreak003- about how much a bitch you are!

PsychoticPunk- Fuck you Hiten

PsychoticPunk has left the room

Smiling Kagome and Shippo high fived before logging off the computer completely, Shippo looked at Kagome with a huge smile on his chubby cheeks. " That was a good one Shippo with the getting the last word and all you pretty cool we should hang out more often" Kagome said as she got out of his leather computer chair, Shippo smirked at her.

"Yeah well lets got get some lunch I'm starving I think Taisha made some Walful's" Shippo said as he jumped out of the chair and raced for the door Kagome hot on the door them both being in love with the tasty waffles with the strawberry filling. (A/n: dude I love those! Lol you guys should try them).

OOO

Groaning Kikyo hid her head in her hands as she spotted Inuyasha entering the library she really didn't want to deal with him right now he was to annoying for her it was just ridiculous. Then she spotted Suikotsu coming towards he with a big cheesy grin planted on his handsome features he was another one of her good friends. See Suikotsu wanted to be a doctor so badly that he even helped out I the nurse's office that's why was hardly seen by any of his friends so often Kikyo did miss. Smiling wide Kikyo stood and pulled him into a fierce hug the last time she actually saw or spent time with him was last month. "Hey Sui" Kikyo said as she pulled away from him still smiling widely at him, Suikotsu blushed a little at him before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Kik long time no see, so where's Jak I was hoping to see him too" Suikotsu said as he looked around, Kikyo sighed she hadn't seen Jakotsu since the morning when he picked her up. " I don't know I think he's real busy he's got make up test" Kikyo said truthfully, Suikotsu frowned a little before smiling again.

"That's ok I can just ride home with you guys maybe we can hang out later" Suikotsu suggested Kikyo smiled and nodded the truth was he kinda had a crush on her long time friend but she wasn't going to tell him that not anytime soon anyway.

"So how have you been doing a good job in the nurse's office I hope?" Kikyo said as she smiled sweetly at him, Suikotsu turned towards her again and grinned her liked Kikyo also but he was to shy to tell her.

"It's been incredible I the nurse is teaching me so many things she so nice too" Suikotsu said enthusiastically, Kikyo giggled she liked seeing him so thrilled about something so noble. "I can't wait for college that's one step closer to being a doctor in my father's hospital, but theirs only one problem" Suikotsu said looking down at his hand, Kikyo took his hands and tried to look him in the eyes.

"What, what could possibly be wrong with your dream" Kikyo asked thoroughly confused she didn't understand Suikotsu always wanted to be a doctor ever since he could walk. Just then Inuyasha walked by listening to his simple plan cd blaring 'addicted', but he didn't seem to notice Kikyo who was thankful for that.

"What if I wanted a family I'd never be around, what then Kikyo- Chan" Suikotsu asked his eyes sad, Kikyo smiled and pulled her friend into another hug. "That's ok I think they'd understand and you will have time being the head doctor" Kikyo whispered into his ear and Suikotsu smiled into her hair that was actually down today.

"Thanks Kik" Suikotsu said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the library, Kikyo smiled and softly touched her cheek where he had kissed it. "Yeah thanks Sui for hope" She whispered as she too left the library all the while Inuyasha watched her with his golden eyes not sure about his new feelings toward her.

Ooo

Ishiyana snickered as he poured the cottage cheese into the water balloon through the white funnel stuck inside it, her turned his attention back to Naraku and Sesshomaru who were getting their sling shots ready. "So you guys know what you're supposed to be doing when I kick the door in?" Ishiyana asked making absolute sure that they knew what they were supposed to do, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his cousin and Naraku nodded eager to pull the day's prank. "Alright this is the last balloon Sesshomaru you got the paint guns?" Ishiyana asked as he pulled the balloon he was filling to the basket they had, Sesshomaru nodded his affirmative and held up a black plastic gun shaped like a M16. Naraku grinned and pulled his backpack more securely around his shoulders, the three mischievous teens quietly made their way to the girl's locker room.

"On the count of three" Sesshomaru whispered as he held up three fingers, Ishiyana and Naraku both nodded. "One" Sesshomaru whispered looking around for any teachers. "Two" he whispered making sure again. "Three!" he shouted as Ishiyana Kicked in the girl's locker room door causing all the girls to scream as they flung cheese filled balloons at them and shot them with their paint ball guns.

"Naraku!" yelled a topless Kagura standing in front of them she was pretty pissed by the looks of it while she held her chest out of sight. "What is you problem!" she screamed as he threw a cheese balloon right into her hair making her drop her arms on her chest for her hair. Ishiyana turned ten shades of red and Sesshomaru sat there wishing it were a certain someone.

"Please Gura I don't want to see my twins breast that's just wrong" Naraku shouted in amusement Kagura looked down completely forgetting before screaming her head off, her face was red, her hair was full of cheese, and her gym short had paint all over them. "You'll pay for this" Kagura said as she jumped behind a locker for cover. Finding their mission fulfilled the boys turned to leave only to run straight into the gym teacher Miss Eri.

"Come with me boys," she said angrily, the boys quietly followed not missing Kagura's insane laughter at their situation but hey they did kind of deserve it.

Hello that's all your getting but chapter four will be just as chaotic so sit back and relax and wait for the next crazy chap. I was having fun writing this chapter I even laughed a few time so now you guys get to see Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Ishiyana actually pull one of their pranks! Next chap is called Weirdness lol.

So far with the pairing I think

Sess/Kag- 4

Mir/San-3

Kik/Inu-2

Sakura/Sota-1

Sakura/Kohaku-3

Ayame/Koga-2

Ayame/Ban-1

Kagura/Ishiyana- 1

You guys can choose any you want, oh and the thing that's real if you guys want to talk to me go their I probably will be there on the name SiBBers I stole it from Sib lol the site is later ya'll!


	5. Quality Time

Hey guess who yes it's me D.P. I'm sorry for the ultra long wait I know I said that I would be updating a lot but I lost my chapter guide so I was kind of ya know lost, so heres the update please don't be mad and yes I will answer all of yours questions.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and my twin sister Sib own Inuyasha and Sakura Princess of Darkness. So don't come to me about owning this Anime or the other unprinted Anime.

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to space and shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join Kagome Higurashi and her adventure through high school with her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more. Lolm laughing out loud maniacally.

_**Oh yeah and those of you who are confused the Higurashi family are all humans and everyone else are what they normally are.**_

Middle Child

By: Dark painting

Chapter Four

Quality Time

The pain coursing through her body it hurt and it wouldn't stop no matter what, though the black of unconsciousness surrounding her felt good but she still couldn't ignore the unbearable pain what happened to her?

Blearily metallic gold eyes peeked out of long thick black lashes registering a lone figure by her side she immediately recognized it as Kohaku her best friend in the whole world, but the question still remaining on her mind was what happened?

Upon further inspection Sakura noticed the white walls and drew the conclusion that she was in the hospital but the remaining question was why was she in the hospital? Wasn't she making her way to school with Sota not to long ago? Sota…that one name brought all of the memories flashing through her mind.

The argument, the hateful words, the truck all came crashing through her head she remembered what he said to her she couldn't believe this was really happening now she really did wish it were all a dream. Glancing at Kohaku Sakura smiled faintly he'd never say some so cruel to her but Sota he didn't care at all did he.

Yawning Kohaku drew his hazel eyes open sighing sadly when he remembered where he was, he had fallen asleep after convincing the nurse to let him spend the night again. Since Sakura's accident two days passed with her still unconscious and him not speaking a word to Sota he knew he was the cause of this and he wouldn't forget it.

Turning to Sakura he noticed two things she was awake and staring at him her metallic gold eyes always took his breath away. Smiling Kohaku practically pounced on the Hanyou girl; he was so happy that the love of his life was well and ok.

"Kura I'm glad your ok" Kohaku whispered as he gently stroked her messy black locks, Sakura smiled trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach at his worry.

"How long have I been out" was all Sakura could ask to hide her feelings, Kohaku smiled as he pulled away to just settle with sitting next to her on the bed.

"Two days today would be the third, are you healing ok" Kohaku question as he wrapped his arms around her, Sakura blushed faintly before leaning into the comfortable embrace.

"I'm doing ok my body feels like it's on fire" Sakura grunted out as she looked out the window, Kohaku quickly dropped his arms thinking he was hurting her. "You weren't hurting me…you were actually keeping me warm it's freezing in here" Sakura said leaning into Kohaku's chest more causing him to blush and wrap her up in his arms again.

"What did Sota say to you" Kohaku ground out he hated to bring it up but he needed to know if his ignoring Sota was right, Sakura sighed she'd never forget those words.

Angry gray eyes entered her mind along with those hateful words…

"_That's really selfish because you know I liked her and I still do what's your problem! Were you afraid that she'd get more attention! Afraid that I'd think she prettier then you well to late!"_

Fisting her hands tightly Sakura ground her teeth trying to prevent from crying it hurt so much to hear that from him she loved him a lot taking all kinds of risk for him and all he did was slap her in the face and she wasn't going to forgive him.

Hugging Kohaku tightly Sakura hoped to Kami that her friend wouldn't notice the tears threatening to fall but Kami didn't favor her much and Kohaku noticed right away.

"Kura was it that bad?" Kohaku asked still holding her close, Sakura frowned tears were a sign of weakness.

"He said that I was selfish, that Rin held more attention then me, and that she's was prettier than me he said like it was always true like I was stupid for thinking other wise" Sakura whispered, Kohaku fisted his hands his nails digging into his skin causing his palms to bleed.

"He had not right to say that to you…Kura those things aren't true" Kohaku ground out; Sakura glanced at his bloody palms before lifting them to her face and licking the blood away. Kohaku blushed crimson.

And that's how Sota found them when he entered Sakura's hospital room.

OoO

The warm afternoon soon beamed down on the school's outcast right now they were lounging on the outdoor lunch tables during 5th period gym and Kenage's math class since she was in 12th grade. Sighing Kagome turned to Sango who turned to Miroku who turned to Kenage who just raised her eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" Kenage questioned a little irritated from all the staring she hated it, Kagome just grinned. "We love you" Kagome said sarcastically, Sango and Miroku chuckled and Kenage rolled her blue eyes.

"Very funny I know your all going to murder me one day so really why are you guys staring at me?" Kenage asked again, Kagome sighed she didn't really want to bring this up but Miroku and Sango seemed to really want to know. "How is little Saku?" Kagome asked and Kenage frowned.

"Fine she should be getting out in a few days but let's change the subject," Kenage said as she pulled out a cigarette ignoring Kagome's hungry look. "Psycho if you want one so bad why don't you just smoke your own pack?" Kenage asked as she slowly inhaled the smoke, Kagome frowned.

"My mother found my stash and burned them all in the family fireplace and she's not going to give me green until she's sure I kicked the habit" Kagome said her voice calm as usual, Kenage nodded and handed her the already lit cigarette.

"Kaggy you should quit though you smoke more than Kenage over their and she smokes a pack a day" Sango said she wasn't one to advise such things but addictions could only go so far, Kagome turned to her friend and smiling around her cigarette.

"I'll quit…eventually" Kagome reassured but it didn't do much for Sango, Miroku he was in his own world by now.

Ooo

Scanning through the large student body of the entire school since it was the end the day Sesshomaru hurriedly searched for Kagome he had decided two days ago that he was going to talk to her no matter what but it took him this long to work up his courage. He figured Naraku wouldn't mind him talking to his sister since he liked his cousin older cousin not to mention, Kenage was 19 she flunked because of a bad teacher.

Sesshomaru smirked when he spotted her exiting the school with her little flock of friends following her he noticed how all the other so called 'outcast' moved out her way it was like she was their queen or something how weird. Walking over Sesshomaru cleared his throat immediately grabbing her and Kenage's attention.

"Wanna ride home" Sesshomaru asked simply, Kenage grinned her slick nature kicking full force. Kagome on the other hand was a little shocked she didn't usually talk to him at all.

"Sure" Kagome answered grinning a bit, Sesshomaru nodded and began walking towards his car with her by his side. Walking over to his black Porsche he quickly unlocked the doors and let Kagome entered. "You know my brother would be mad" Kagome said knowing he'd catch her drift.

"Che he shouldn't the way he'd been drooling over Kenage and all" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out of the school parking lot, Kagome grinned that was a surprise.

"Really that's I don't know shocking" Kagome said chuckling a bit, Sesshomaru nodded as he turned the corner.

"Yeah I know that he'd notice anybody" Sesshomaru agreed it was weird how they kind of had something in common already, Kagome smiled she knew she'd like Sesshomaru their was just something different about him maybe because she knew him for so long.

"It kind of scares me" Kagome stated causing Sesshomaru to laugh it would scare anybody if they knew Naraku like him or her.

The rest of the car ride was awkwardly quiet both felt like they should be making out or something it was just to weird for them so they decided not speaking was ok but then again when things get quiet you think a lot.

Finally pulling up to the Higurashi residence both took a breath of relief it was really uncomfortable not knowing what to say or do not to mention having bad thoughts. Smiling Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek that'd have to do until she got to know him better.

"Hey your pretty pulling…thanks for the lift" Kagome said before exiting Sesshomaru's car, when she was fully out of sight Sesshomaru smiled and drove away. _See that wasn't so bad at least I got to talk to her a little and I'm pretty sure Naraku won't flip if I did tell him._

OOO

The halls of Takahashi high school were empty except for the few students in detention or after school clubs but they were imprisoned in assigned classrooms so the only person in the hall right now was Kagura.

Sighing she continued down the long empty halls school ended 2hours ago and she was glad because lately she'd been avoiding Ishiyana ever since the cottage cheese prank when he saw her chest, it was just to embarrassing for her to bare so she avoided him by taking up after school clubs that ended up liking her to much and making her president so their for now she had to stay later than usual with no ride. Which meant she had to walk.

Stopping at her locker Kagura slowly put her combination in and opened her locker making sure to take a quick look at her outfit to make sure nothing was on it, she wore baggy trip black pants with chains all over, a black turtle neck belly shirt, and combat boots and it seemed nothing was on it. Grabbing her black and red backpack Kagura just as slowly shrugged it on.

"Kagura?" an all to familiar voice called, frowning Kagura slowly turned around to come face to face with the love of her life Takayama Ishiyana.

"Hey…Yana what are you doing here" Kagura squeaked out, Ishiyana smiled at the girl before him.

"Well I still have detention because I took most of the blame for the prank we pulled two days ago" Ishiyana explained trying to hide the blush rising to his cheek at the memory, Kagura blushed crimson she couldn't believe her luck.

"Oh" was all she could say, Ishiyana frowned a bit it was so hard trying to talk to her she was so unapproachable.

"So um do you wanna walk home together?" Ishiyana asked casually he was meeting Naraku anyway it wouldn't hurt to have someone to walk with, it took her completely by surprise that he would ask that she didn't think he would want to walk with her. Making up her mind Kagura sluggishly shut her locker before turning to Ishiyana again.

"Sure" Kagura said simply, Ishiyana smiled as he began to walk Kagura by his side. It was quiet for a while the two walking in complete silence not that they didn't want to talk the problem was that they didn't know what to talk about.

Pearly white fangs gently nipped at lush peach colored lips before quickly retreating into the silky warm cavern that made up Ishiyana's mouth, biting his lower lip being a nervous habit he tried something new looking at Kagura. Her refined posture, fierce stare, and respective Japanese ways strongly drew him in; she was a totally different person on the inside than outside she was very unique.

It felt nice extremely nice to feel his eyes on her she knew he was staring at her because she was just one of those people who could constantly feel eyes on their person, smiling she decided to discreetly survey him.

He was really beautiful for a guy in her opinion just like his cousin Sesshomaru they looked like they could pass for twins. His long silvery tresses hugging his knees it almost seemed like a endless waterfall desperately searching for it's river to land in, perfectly angled blazing blue green eyes like a tropical ocean, soft smooth porcelain ivory skin. It were as if he was unreal or something Kagura felt she paled in comparison to him like if she ever became his girlfriend she wouldn't feel good enough.

Frowning Ishiyana decided the silence was too much for him and if Kagura liked it to bad because he was going to get to know her whether she approved of so or not.

"So why were you at school so late anyway" Ishiyana question showing his interest, Kagura sighed before deciding talking casually wouldn't be so bad. _I just hope I don't mess it up by being grumpy; you came at the wrong time Yana bear!_

"Well I joined some after school clubs," Kagura hesitantly answered as she distractedly played with the mood ring around her right middle finger. Ishiyana smiled slightly.

"Elaborate please what kind of clubs?" Ishiyana said Kagura smiled secretly Ishiyana always had a rather strong vocabulary for a prankster/Goth.

"The Theater club, Art club, Sports club, Australian club, and…Outcast therapy that the school has made into a club but the majority of the people in that club were forced" Kagura counted the club names of her fingers, Ishiyana's brows raised till you could no longer see them disappearing behind his silver bangs.

"Wow what made you join them?" Ishiyana asked positively interested, Kagura blushed but turned away to hide it from him.

"No reason I just have to much free time is all" Kagura explained suddenly interested in the scenery they were passing on their way to her house er mansion, Ishiyana just chuckled.

"I bet Naraku's happy ya know with him being able to drive his car and all" Ishiyana said another chuckle escaping his lips, Kagura frowned Naraku was such an asshole.

"Yeah well he's a jackass and a major Squeak" Kagura mumbled causing Ishiyana to laugh more twins were so funny. "So…how's your sister little Kura?" Kagura asked hesitantly, Ishiyana frowned slightly he was worried about her.

"Well she woke up this morning so it eased my nerves a little she'll be out soon" Ishiyana answered making sure his face still remained calm, Kagura nodded.

"Wow I'd freak if any of my siblings got hurt like that I'd probably freak your very strong" Kagura commented, Ishiyana smiled she played tough but she had a soft inside.

"So how is it with all those brothers and sisters?" Ishiyana asked hoping he'd get a different answer than what Naraku usually said. Kagura sighed how could she put something so horrible into words.

"It's hell…Kagome and Sota are the rebel's, Naraku and Shippo are the pranksters, Koharu's the hyper prep and Kikyo and I are probably the normal ones out of everyone oh and everyone fights" Kagura explained as she brushed a stray black hair behind her ear, Ishiyana chuckled.

"Sugoi you gave me a more descriptive answer than Naraku shows you got more brains when born, all he said was 'it's hell' and changed the subject" Ishiyana said and Kagura laughed even Naraku's best friend admitted that he was stupid how sad.

"So how is it having two sisters and being the only boy" Kagura asked, Ishiyana smiled faintly.

"It's okay I guess Sakura's the wild one, Kenage's just plain weird, and I'm the calm one or that's what they call me" Ishiyana answered smiling wistfully, Kagura nodded as they continued walking just around the corner what her house.

"No pranks, tricks, or anything else that would drive them crazy like you do here at school" Kagura asked, Ishiyana just laughed everyone thought that.

"No I only do them at school to relieve stress" Ishiyana explained and Kagura laughed. Pretty soon they were standing in front of the Higurashi gates.

"Well I'll go get Naraku for you, you can wait in the living room" Kagura said as she quickly unlocked the gates, Ishiyana flinched he didn't think she knew. They silently entered the house and Kagura walked him into the living room but before she could go he stopped her.

"How'd you know I was coming of Naraku" Ishiyana questioned awkwardly, Kagura frowned a little before smiling sincerely.

"Because you never come for me…as long as you've known me were not that close so it was obvious" Kagura explained hiding the hurt, Ishiyana frowned before nodding and sitting on the couch. Kagura slowly exited the living room trying to hold back her tears. _Were not close Yana but I still wish we were…_

OoO

Sniffling Kikyo brushed her wet bangs out her face as she continued walking home through the rain being the student body president meant that she had to stay after school later than anyone else, even Kagura got home before she did and now she was stuck in the rain with no one to walk home with and her cell phone ran out of minutes earlier in the day.

It just wasn't fair with some of the things that happened to her it seemed like someone was out to get her but thinking that way would make her seem like Kagome who always seemed to say that, shaking the thought from her head Kikyo continued to walk home.

Looking straightforward she ignored the car driving besides her thinking it was just another random driver until the horn beeped. Turning towards the black Mazda 04 Kikyo spotted Inuyasha smirking at her. Rolling down the window Inuyasha smirked more at Kikyo's messy appearance.

"Need a ride," Inuyasha asked smugly, Kikyo sighed she didn't feel like dealing with him right now but she needed a ride.

"Sure" Kikyo said quietly as she silently opened the passenger door and sat down surprising Inuyasha.

"So…what's little miss princess doing out here by herself?" Inuyasha sneered he decided to drop his act knowing fully well that Kikyo knew the real him, Kikyo frowned.

"Inuyasha I'm not in the mood for you to patronize me ok," Kikyo said as she glanced out the window watching the rainfall and disappear amongst the black street. Inuyasha gritted his teeth he didn't know why he even let the bitch in his car.

"You know that's what ticks me off about you your so full of it" Inuyasha growled out as she sharply turned the corner, Kikyo sighed as he turned to him eyes sad she really wasn't in the mood for his judgment.

"Full of what Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked quietly she never understood why he hated her so much yet she knew the whole time he was pretending to like her nobody really liked her, Inuyasha griped the steering wheel tighter his knuckles turning white.

"Full of shit! That's what your full of…always prancing around like your better than everyone well your not I hate your kind! Your nothing you hear me nobody cares about you not even Kagome!" Inuyasha spat, Kikyo swallowed as she felt the tears brim at the corner of her eyes she felt a little relieved when they neared the street her house was on.

Deciding not to day anything Kikyo turned her head to stare out the window again she didn't have the time or energy to stand up for herself against him today she already felt bad enough with everyone blaming her and Kagome not speaking to her. Warm tears easily spilled from her eyes and down her flushed cheeks she was just so sick of the pressure and abuse.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he smelt the salty scent of Kikyo's tears he didn't care about what he said it was true well in his opinion and he wasn't going to feel guilty even with the new feelings he was having towards her they didn't matter in his mind it was just attraction. Kagome was the one he liked he didn't like preps he liked wild girls like Kagome not air heads like Kikyo though Kikyo wasn't even like that. But he still didn't like her!

Driving up the long driveway Inuyasha pulled up in front of the big oak wood doors smiling a little when he caught sight of Kagome standing in the door way smoking a cigarette he wanted to talk to her that's the only reason he gave Kikyo a ride any how.

"Thank you" Kikyo whispered meekly before wiping her face and exiting the car, Kagome glared at the tears in Kikyo's eyes she didn't like when anyone treated her badly Kikyo was the only person who understood her.

"Hey Kik what's wrong I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you for a while I was just angry at mom" Kagome said as she pulled Kikyo into a huge she loved her calm big sister, Inuyasha frowned he didn't know why Kagome put up with Kikyo.

"It's nothing some people were just giving me a hard time at school you know with me being student body president and all" Kikyo explained sometimes she felt like the little sister, Kagome frowned she knew that wasn't all of it in fact she had a feeling Inuyasha was part of it.

"Ok" Kagome said as she watch Kikyo go inside before angrily marching up to Inuyasha's car and kicking the driver's door. Inuyasha shocked just stared at her. "What the fuck did you say to my sister she didn't tell me but I just knew" Kagome growled out as she quickly out his door and dragged him out.

"Yeah I said something to her but what's it to you she's a prep" Inuyasha coolly reminded her, Kagome grinded her teeth before punching Inuyasha right in the jaw leaving behind a red mark and a trail of blood. Shocked again Inuyasha stumbled back. "What the hells wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as she held his throbbing jaw.

"That prep is my sister and I love her! You don't even know her you just judge her by her clothes you didn't even take the time to get to know her before you just tore her down…that's why we aren't friends because your to quick to judge" Kagome yelled before promptly walking into the house and slamming the door not even giving Inuyasha a second glance.

Inuyasha just stared at the door before turning around and entering his car making sure his seat belt was on before driving away. He felt guilty because Kagome was right she was always right and now he had to figure out a way to apologize to Kikyo.

Ok that's the end of that chapter I hope you liked it I worked really hard on it so please tell me your honest opinion and please no flames I don't have time for that shit ok. The next chapter is called Sleepover.

Lingo Dictionary (in case you didn't understand).

Che- no, na, etc…

Green- money, cash, etc…

Pulling- as in your pulling me in, I like you, your cool, etc…

Oh i'll post the pairings later though by the end of the story their kind of pointless but see if you can change my mind.

Questions:

Kurimuson Chishio- Inuyasha's in alot of chapters you just have to look for him since this is a Sess/Kag story.

Kira Tenshi- I was saving this for later chapters but she's head of her fathers company and her and Mr. Higurashi's company merged when they married k.

If I missed any inform me D.P. out.


	6. Sleepovers

Hello this is D.P. of course and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though a lot of you don't review me I still like that a lot of you read it so sit back and R&R.

Warning: drug usage, flirting that's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or S.p.D I just borrowed them for the exposure of my story. Or the song present in here my sister wrote that…

Summary: My parents are rabbits I swear seven freaking children will make you think. They were hippies in the 60's and 70's and when they were young they changed their names to Space and Shockra don't ask. They had my older brother and sister at 15 that's how this whole twisted family started but don't worry my parents are no longer hippies their rich business tycoons. Join Kagome Higurashi and her adventure through high school and her psychotic, family. With falling in love, two minute crushes, failing grades, anger management. And mush more.

_**Talking- **_whispered voices

Talking- regular talking

_Talking- thinking_

Middle Child

By: Dark painting

Chapter Five

Sleepover

**3:15 pm**

Sighs of delight filled the car as Naraku drove out of the school parking lot it was Friday and Sesshomaru and Ishiyana were spending the week since labor day is Monday, that's exactly why Kagura was going to Yura's having those three together was prank mania.

"Wooo! It's Friday and I'm feeling sexy!" Naraku shouted as he turned a sharp corner causing Kagura to crash against the front seat, Sesshomaru snickered a bit while Ishiyana helped her up.

"Yeah well to bad your not! Your such an asshole, you know that's why I'm spending the week at Yura's" Kagura growled, Naraku stuck his tongue out in response.

"I'm glad your leaving, a whole week with out you pestering me little sister" Naraku spat knowing fully well that Kagura would explode; Ishiyana sighed as he tried calming Kagura down by massaging her shoulders.

"By three minutes you prick!" Kagura shouted angrily she punched the back of his seat which resulted in his jilting into the steering wheel; Ishiyana immediately grabbed her hands to keep her from doing anything else. Sesshomaru sighed he looking out the window their little spat wasn't funny anymore especially if it was going to cause all of their deaths, right now he had to focus on being in the same house as Kagome.

"Gura-Chan ignore him he's just trying to get on your nerves" Ishiyana whispered in her ear, Kagura sighed before turning to the window just in time to see Yura's house come into view.

Yura was Hiten's sister she's the one who told her about what Bankotsu was scheming since her brother had such a big fat mouth but before she could warn Kagome well yeah it already happened, but they were best friends and always depended on eachother.

Grabbing her black duffle bag Kagura exited the car with out even a goodbye she was sick of Naraku and his stupid actions and she wasn't quite ready to face Ishiyana yet, Sesshomaru she just didn't like him.

Knocking on the door she was immediately greeted by her best friend in all her uniqueness, Yura wore a thick black cloak that covered up everything but her combat boots and a spiked choker, her dark black hair was down in it's usual school girl do.

"Da what's up Gura-Chan" Yura greeted with her famous Sweden accent, Kagura chuckled Yura was from Sweden but she didn't have an accent she was just weird.

"Cut the crap I came to chill ya know be away from my retarded twin not hang around you in one of your Swedish moods" Kagura said as she entered the quaint little house, Yura chuckled as she shut the door behind her fallowing her friend into her room.

OOO

**5:05 pm**

The squishy material of Miroku's sleeping bag hit the floor seconds after he did, sitting up a little he gently rubbed his abused chin Kagome had a hell of a right hook it hurt more than Sango's kick to the shin and Kenage's karate chop to the neck. He really had to stop grabbing their asses no matter how enjoyable and …fun it could be? Anyway it wasn't his fault he had a cursed hand!

"Miroku you don't have a fucking cursed hand you're just perverted" Sango explained slowly as if he were retarded, Kagome and Kenage grunted from her bed and both lighted a cigarette. Miroku immediately closed his mouth that was his only excuse now the only thing to do was be more careful or stop for the night…yeah right.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Miroku asked, Kagome sighed as she took another drag of her cigarette she had nothing.

"Wait Gome aren't Ishiyana and Sesshomaru spending the weekend here?" Kenage asked as she rolled onto her stomach so she could face Kagome, Kagome sighed and thought back a little before nodding. "Ok well I'll be right back you guys find something to do while I barrow something from my little bro" Kenage said as she left the room leaving behind three confused teens, shrugging they pulled out Kagome's DDR.

Walking through the long halls Kenage pulled out a Marlboro cigarette and quickly lit it she always seemed to be in need of a fix, it was funny seeing Kagome smoke her brand when all she enjoyed were her Newports such a shame she didn't know what she'd do with out hers.

Finally coming across a door that smelled of Ishiyana and Sesshomaru Kenage slowly turned the knob but stopped when a voice sounded.

"Kagome if that's you leave now!" she didn't quite know that voice but she registered it as Kagome's brother Naraku she'd heard his voice in the background a couple of times when she called, sighing she adjusted her black tank top and green camouflage pants she thought she needed to make a good impression on her best friend's brother.

Cracking the door a bit she peaked in and spotted Naraku on his bed playing some game and sensed her brother and cousin in the bathroom changing they were close like that, smirking around her cigarette Kenage slowly snuck behind Naraku and grabbed his shoulder.

"Guess who" Kenage whispered in his ear, Naraku stiffened a little noticing that wasn't Kagome's voice. Turning around he came face to face with the star of his recent dreams ever since he first saw her he couldn't forget that face, it kind of looked like Ishiyana's.

"Who are you" Naraku questioned slowly taking in her gorgeous appearance from her shoulder length pony tailed black and silver hair to her sponge bob slipper clad feet. Kenage grinned he was…cute, beautiful, hot whatever got her point across about his looks, she never imagined Kagome's elder brother to be this good looking.

"Me…I'm Kenage Ishiyana's older sister you must be Kagome's oldest brother nice to meet you sorry we haven't met before" Kenage said as she held out her clawed hand, Naraku coughed she was Ishiyana's sister it was weird this ultimate hottie to him anyway was older than him that was a first.

"Yeah I'm Naraku…so what brings you here" Naraku asked as he turned fully to her, Kenage chuckled as she withdrew her hand she almost forgot why she was here.

"I'm here for Ishiyana he's got something I want" Kenage explained as she sat on his bed never braking eye contact, Naraku swallowed he felt a bit uncomfortable he'd never been this attracted to any girl before. Ishiyana froze coming half way out of the bathroom Sesshomaru behind him he didn't even know his sister would be here.

"Nage what are you doing here?" Ishiyana asked as he continued to brush his hair, Sesshomaru raised one of his frosty silver brows Kenage and Ishiyana were like his siblings so he reacted kind of the same way with Naraku sitting so close to her.

"You have something that I want little brother Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and I are bored so give it up" Kenage threatened as she stood to her feet hands on her hips, Ishiyana sighed before shaking his head. Naraku frowned he kind of liked her being so close to him this feeling he kept having was driving him crazy.

Holding her hand out Kenage waited for Ishiyana to pass her what she wanted she wasn't going to leave without it, sighing he reached into his bag and pulled out his Sponge bob monopoly game but he wasn't planning on giving it to her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand tried to breath correctly and not hyperventilate all together Kagome the girl he was head over heels in love with was in the very same house as he, see the problem being that he really couldn't control anything that had to do with himself including his emotions which was strange wit him being famous for being a emotionless bastard and all.

He still couldn't understand why he was so attracted to her their were plenty of other sisters like Kagura who he thought to be a little to mean plus she was Yana's unspoken prey, Kikyo who he believed was a prude wench, and then their was freaking Koharu what the hell she was under age! But it's not like he was just after Naraku's sisters he liked girls in his school but Kagome was the one someone he could actually imagine marrying.

Turning back to the two siblings glaring at one another Sesshomaru sighed it was like they were his own brother and sister rather than his cousins that's how close they grew up, he was pretty sure Inuyasha and Rin felt the same way. Naraku stared on wondering what Ishiyana was going to do if it were him he'd cave Kenage was so hot.

"Nage I'm not giving it to you" Ishiyana said calmly not a hair out of place, Kenage frowned he was being all calm and blunt again.

"Why" Kenage drawled as she lit another cigarette, now it was Ishiyana's turn to frown he hated when she smoked. Naraku smirked this girl just kept drawing him in more just when he thought he couldn't like her anymore, plus it was funny seeing her and Ishiyana interact since his friend always had this big brother air about him it was fun to see Kenage the big sister.

"Because you'll get all wild and break it most likely from being mad drunk" Ishiyana explained as he held on tightly to the game, Kenage sighed and turned to Naraku who blinked in response. Sesshomaru chuckled his cousins were retarded.

"Dude Kagome and I don't get mad drunk…we get high off of allergy pills and soda pop so just fork over the damn game already" Kenage growled her fangs showing, Ishiyana rolled his eyes and handed her the game Kenage could be such a baby. Naraku and Sesshomaru just unpaused the video game and began playing.

"If you break this one you owe me 50 bucks" Ishiyana said as he sat on Naraku's bed dismissing his sister for the moment Kenage rolled her eyes he acted as if he were some prince.

Practically skipping down the hall Kenage made it back to Kagome's room to find Miroku lying on the floor sweating with Kagome standing over him menacingly, which only meant one thing Kagome was still the reigning champion of DDR.

"Hey Nage what took you so long?" Kagome asked as she helped Miroku to his feet, Sango nodded from her place on Kikyo's bed that was like across the room.

"Oh nothing I was just barrowing this Sponge bob monopoly from Ishiyana" Kenage said immediately grabbing the teens attention.

"Wicked!" Sango shouted as they all sat in a circle to play, Kenage smirked as she rolled the dice she felt bad for always bossing her little brother around after all she knew she'd owe him 50 bucks by the end of tonight.

Ooo

**5:16 pm**

"He had no right to say that to you…Kura those things aren't true" Kohaku ground out Sakura glanced at his bloody palms before lifting them to her face and licking the blood away. Kohaku blushed crimson.

And that's how Sota found them when he entered Sakura's hospital room.

Freezing in his place by the doorway Sota continued to watch the almost painful scene before him he couldn't for the life of him understand why it bothered him so much didn't he like Rin? Teenage hormones were so annoying and he knew first hand why they were considering his current dilemma.

They looked so perfect just sitting their on the hospital bed it almost seemed innocent if Sakura wasn't licking the blood from Kohaku's hand, his throat felt thick with tension making it hard for him to swallow. Knocking on the already opened door Sota immediately grabbed the two preteen's attention.

"What do you want?" Kohaku asked hidden rage in his usually shy voice, Sota turned away when he caught Sakura's hard metallic eyes staring into his.

"I came to see Kura" Sota murmured as he tried to hide the black roses behind him, Kohaku glared at him as he held Sakura tighter. Sakura frowned what did he want with her didn't he get his point across enough last time they were together.

The room was suddenly silent no one wanted to say anything they just kind of stayed in the same place not a word escaping their mouths, sitting up a little Sakura leaned against Kohaku for support.

"Why" Sakura quietly asked she didn't understand him at all, Kohaku on the other hand glared at Sota before this happened he was already jealous this only made it worse. Sota swallowed the lump there was like ice in his throat.

He didn't understand why she was asking such a bizarre question they were best friends of course he wanted to see her, was what he said to her that bad? Maybe he should start thinking before he opened his mouth because now he knew that the slightest of words could tear open a friendship.

Sakura frowned why was he acting so hopeless when he was the one who said those cruel things to her she'd never get Sota even though they've grown up together. But she wasn't going to snap at him that would be immature and useless.

"Because you're my best friend" Sota stated quietly he felt guilty saying that, Kohaku just glared at him. Frowning more Sakura peaked at him from under Kohaku's broad shoulder.

"Yeah well what friend says what you said? You think you can just treat sweet ol Kura like shit? Not as long as I'm alive asshole!" Kohaku yelled angrily he was so tired of Sota being the boss it felt good letting out his anger on him like this, bowing his head Sota gripped the black roses behind his back tighter he was right.

"Haku calm down…I want you to go home your not well…you'll faint an hour from now I can sense it" Sakura commanded lightly she was having trouble breathing at that very moment, Kohaku nodded and slowly gathered his things she wasn't well right now so he wasn't going to argue with her. Sota turned away from the glare Kohaku shot him on his way out the door.

"I'm sorry" Sota whispered as he sat in Kohaku's previously vacant chair, Sakura turned towards the window she just didn't know what to say right now. "How are you feeling Kura?" Sota asked quietly, Sakura continued to stare out the window now knowing what to say.

"I don't want to talk right now Sota" Sakura whispered from her place on the hospital bed, switching a bit Sota got comfortable in the chair before turning his attention to the TV hanging from the ceiling since Kohaku wasn't here he was planning on staying the night.

OoO

**8:50 pm**

It had been raining for a couple of days but that didn't seem to bother her, the rain reminded her a lot of her sister cold, gray, and moody. So how could you hate something that acted so much like your cherished sibling? Exactly why it didn't bother her.

Turning to Jakotsu who was madly slurping up his cocoa flavored ice cream Kikyo smiled before looking to Suikotsu who was calmly licking his own, it was great spending so much time with her friends.

"When's the next time we can hang out like this?" Kikyo asked Jakotsu looked up face covered in chocolate while Suikotsu only stared at her.

"Well…I have good news because of all the extra time I've been spending with Ms. Kaede I got accepted into Tokyo University which means I can hang out more with you guys!" Suikotsu shouted excitedly mostly because he wanted to be around Kikyo more.

"Really that's great it's your dream!" Kikyo exclaimed half heartedly she was going to H.U.N., Jakotsu noticed and frowned a bit neither of his two friends noticing.

"Yeah Jakotsu lied, Suikotsu smiled at his friends he was happy that he could spend the rest of high school with his best friends. Kikyo sighs as she took a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth but almost spit it out when she caught Inuyasha staring at her from the entrance.

Ducking down a bit Kikyo tried to ignore the stares Inuyasha was giving her they were unnerving and it seemed he was making his way over to her now.

OOO

**11:00 pm**

"Listen Rin" Koharu started drawing her best friends attention she didn't like what she was about to say but it had to be said. "You like my brother don't you" Koharu stated calmly, Rin blushed.

"I suppose I do why?" Rin questioned a bit confused with where this conversation was going, swallowing Koharu prepared her speech.

"Sakura's in love with him…I know you're my best friend and all but I've known her longer and I just think It's something you should be thinking about" Koharu explained as nicely as she could, Rin on the other hand leaned against her bedroom wall in shock she didn't know that.

"Let's visit her Monday okay?" Rin whispered dazedly Sakura was her cousin and she'd never do anything to harm her but she really liked Sota was that selfish when Sakura may have loved him longer? "Yeah sure I've been meaning to anyway" Koharu murmured hoping she didn't upset Rin to much.

Ooo

**2:30 am**

Stumbling down the hall Kagome giggled to herself she and Kenage downed about 5 allergy pills already and everything seemed to just be hilarious. Tripping she accidentally bumped into someone else in the hall.

Looking up her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's gold ones she'd always liked his eyes.

"Cha" Kagome greeted casually even though she just nearly tripped leaving him to catch her, raising a silver brow Sesshomaru studied her evenly.

"Cha" Sesshomaru mocked teasingly, Kagome grinned.

"Come with me to the kitchen?" Kagome asked really she wasn't sure if she'd make it down their without breaking her neck.

Wandering down to the kitchen Sesshomaru sat Kagome on a chair at the island he knew why she was acting the way she was Kenage mentioned their usual ritual earlier after all. He also knew that the drowsy affects would be wearing off pretty soon.

Glancing around Kagome took in the kitchen though she's seen it a thousand times the glass cabinet doors, marble black and gray counters, stainless steel refrigerator but the memories of 12 year old Naraku in black and red braces desperately trying to eat a snickers, 11 year old Kikyo's first study date, Shippo's water balloon attack all that entered her mind when she entered this kitchen.

"Reminiscing?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed two warm cinnamon rolls on the table. Kagome took a bite of her roll before answering. "Yeah remember when Naraku had those braces?" Kagome asked of course she knew he remembered though she just wanted someone to laugh with.

Sesshomaru chuckled he remembered that well Naraku was such a freak he was determined to eat any candy that was bound to end up in his braces.

"Kagura kept saying she had nightmares of all that guck climbing out of his mouth and surrounding her" Kagome laughed out Sesshomaru joined her. "I remember the first time I came in this kitchen" Sesshomaru said they both remembered actually.

**Flash Back**

"Come on dude my kitchen is right this way! We should have some Gatorade in the fridge" Naraku said as he ran into the kitchen Sesshomaru calmly following him they just won a soccer game and he was tired.

Upon entering the kitchen Sesshomaru took in the zoo that it was kids were everywhere from Kagura and Kikyo playing patty cake at the island, to the 8 and 7 year old wrestling on the floor, and the 5 year old pigging out on the counter top.

Naraku was casually looking through the fridge for Gatorade which was puzzling to Sesshomaru how could anyone act so casual with all this chaos going on?

"Found it!" Naraku shouted over the roar of his siblings as he tossed Sesshomaru a lime bottle of Gatorade he himself had a cherry flavored bottle. "Maru sit down they won't bite…wait Sota will so just stay away from him" Naraku warned as he sat across from Kikyo and Kagura. Cautiously Sesshomaru joined him.

"These are all your siblings? I thought you were joking when you said seven" Sesshomaru said as he glanced around again the 5 year old was now passed out on the counter, Naraku smirked fat chance he wished he was joking. "I wish… let me introduce you" Naraku said, Sesshomaru swallowed the lime flavored Gatorade in his mouth.

"You already know Kagura my twin and Kikyo" Naraku said pointing to Kagura and Kikyo who were playing M.A.S.H they both wore healthy blushes, Sesshomaru nodded he did know them they went to their school.

"Those two on the floor are Sota and Koharu" Naraku said as he motioned vaguely to Sota and Koharu who were now angrily choking one another. Sesshomaru raised one of his snowy brows his hair hadn't really turned all silver yet some was still white.

"The one passed out on the counter is Shippo" Naraku finished still smirking if his mom got mad that this happened all he had to throw in her face was that she should be home, Sesshomaru was really wondering why they weren't doing anything to stop the two on the floor and maybe do something about the 5 year old.

Just then Kagome entered the chaotic kitchen Sango and Miroku behind her; she rolled her eyes at all the craziness going on the twins were so immature, walking over to Sota and Koharu she pulled them apart.

"Sota Kohaku and Sakura are out back, Koharu quit scratching nerves against a chalkboard and Rin's out front now get" Kagome commanded before walking over to Shippo and waking him up. She handed him a Tums, facing Kagura and Naraku Kagome scowled.

"What?" Naraku sneered, Sesshomaru took in the 10 year old girl she was dressed in a black t-shirt that read 'Kaijuu: Rebellion' in red letters, a long sleeved red shirt underneath, black boys skater shorts, and black converse. Her hair was in a low ponytail that easily reached her hips.

"If either of them dies while I'm not here the guilt weighs over your head" Kagome stated as she walked over and grabbed Naraku's cherry Gatorade. Sesshomaru was taken aback she was younger than him but he felt a healthy pink flush cover his cheeks.

"What about Kagura and Kikyo I just got here they were playing frickin patty cake for Kami's sake!" Naraku yelled in outrage, Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a sip of his Gatorade passing it back to him as soon as she was finished.

"You know as well as I do that they can't handle them, they only listen to us and stop trying to make mom pay for not going to your soccer games" Kagome said, Naraku frowned that was exactly what he was doing.

"Whatever she should come, I scored two goals" Naraku boasted half heartedly, Kagome smiled faintly she felt bad for her older brother. Sesshomaru watched the interaction curiously most of his attention on Kagome and not his friend.

"I know I was there" Kagome said a smirk on her lips, Naraku's eyes brightened a little he loved his little sister.

"Oh yeah Maru this is my younger sister Kagome, Kagome this is Sesshomaru you remember him from elementary right" Naraku introduced the two, Kagome tilted her head and took in the tall 12 year old white hair, gold eyes, ivory skin, orange soccer uniform wearing Sesshomaru.

"How could I forget, don't you have a twin?" Kagome asked conversationally, Sesshomaru willed himself to talk he'd never been so tongue tied by a girl before if ever.

"No that was my cousin Ishiyana before he moved away with his father people used to mistake us for twins" Sesshomaru explained vaguely wondering what Ishiyana was doing these days, Kagome smiled.

"Cool" Kagome said before exiting the kitchen altogether Sango and Miroku following, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief.

**End of flash back**

Sesshomaru smiled softly it was barely visible but Kagome caught sight of it anyway, she'd never really seen him smile before but it made his usually stoic expression look angelic.

Leaning over simply on impulse Kagome gently kissed Sesshomaru, the kiss was so many things they were not supple, delicate, soft.

Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes this was something he dreamed about since he was a 12 year old boy, he used to lye in bed at night and imagine how it would feel to kiss, touch, feel Kagome but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Kagome sighed into the kiss of all the useless boyfriends she'd had even Bankotsu who she'd been partially in love with nothing was as magnificent as this simple no tongue involved kiss.

Pulling apart the two stared at each other things suddenly become to some extent awkward.

OoO

**3:40 am**

Squirming around in Yura's squishy bed Kagura tried to get comfortable right now they were about to watch a Jon Heder marathon starting with Napoleon Dynamite and ending with Blade's of glory. It was something about that nerd that had the two girls gushing.

"The only thing is that in the Bench Warmers he keeps picking his nose" Yura said her face a little green at the thought of someone eating their boogers, Kagura dry heaved a bit.

"Yeah let's skip that part" Kagura said moving a bit so that a pillow was propping her back, Yura grinned around the airhead in her mouth. "I'll be right back have to use the rest room" Kagura said she stood and exited Yura's silver painted room.

Walking pass Hiten's room she stopped when she heard voices she always made it a point to listen in on their conversations, after the last time when he was planning to dump her little sister horribly she was to be Kagome's inside person.

"_**She said that to you?"**_

"_**Yeah but it was online…I'll get her"**_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Because she was disrespecting you bro! That bitch needs to be beat I don't care if she's a girl"**_

"_**Is this anger from when Kagome broke up with you?"**_

"_**No! She just shouldn't be thinking she can treat us guys this way dude"**_

"_**Whatever Hiten do what you want I've had enough of that chick"**_

"_**I will dude I will"**_

Scowling Kagura quickly turned into the bathroom across from Hiten's room and slammed the door she hated that little dork.

OOO

**6:16 am**

Izumi was positively perplexed Shippo was just sitting on his bed and despondently staring out the window last she'd checked on him he was happily chatting with his father.

Sitting next to him she pulled him into her lap she hated when any of her beautiful children were upset at least when she was around, looking into the grayish blue sky from his window she mulled over what could possibly be bothering him.

"He's never home" Shippo murmured quietly, Izumi pulled him close knowing fully who he was talking about but just hoping he would continue to confide in her. "Sometimes I think of the last time I saw him" Shippo continued softly, Izumi frowned forlornly.

"I can't even remember that" Shippo sighed as he got comfortable on his mother.

"Sometimes I close my eyes and find myself forgetting what he looks like" Izumi confessed to her ten year old son, Shippo stared up at his mother dejectedly. "But the album in our room always makes me feel better" Izumi advised giving her son the message that he could look at it whenever he wanted.

Slowly scooting off the bed Shippo walked over to his door but stopped before exiting not bothering to turn around.

"It's not the same he should be here" Shippo said before silently leaving the room, lying back on Shippo's bed Izumi wiped a stray tear away from her eye she knew he was right.

Ooo

**6:45**

Cold nimble fingers brushed over ivory skin and across closed almond shaped eyes.

Said eyes snapped open only to stare into blue/green irises, blinking Naraku took in the presence that is Kenage who was straddling his hips both her hand on either side of his head.

Leaning down Kenage breathed hotly over Naraku's chin and neck placing air kisses over him.

"Shh…don't say a word" Kenage whispered huskily as she brought her hand over his naked chest messaging it tenderly.

Licking a trail up to his ear Kenage delicately nibbled as Naraku placed his big hands around her narrow hips. Grinning she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before expertly departing his room.

……

Slowly sitting up in bed Naraku ran his hands over his neck, ears, chin, and chest wondering why his dream felt surprisingly real. Glancing down at his waist he spotted a single strand of black and silver streaked hair, picking it up he blushed.

Okay that's chapter 5 sorry it took so long for me to actually get it out but I couldn't help it being I had writers block. It just happened I came back to this story and looked at the parts I did write and was all 'this isn't so bad' I started typing and couldn't stop. Hope you like this chapter.

About Middle Child- mind you this story isn't just about Kagome and Sesshomaru though that is the main chunk of the fic, it's also about well Kagome being the middle child, sibling bonding, love, and last but not least family and all the other issues in between so if you see a seen and be all what the fuck this should explain.

The lingo with S.p.O.d the translator-

Scratching nails against the chalk board- it generally means stop being annoying


	7. Avoidance

Hello again readers this is D.P. with another chapter of Middle Child I hope you liked the last chapter I worked hard on it. Anyways read this one and tell me what you think.

Warning: drug usage, flirting, slight Shonen ai that's about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or S.p.D I just borrowed them for the exposure of my story. Or the song present in here my sister wrote that…

Summary: Middle Child so far….Sakura's been hit by a bus, Sota's feeling guilty, Inuyasha's being a jerk, Naraku notices Kenage, Koharu acts mature, Sesshomaru and Kagome get chummy, Rin notices Sota finally, Kikyo gets time off work, Kohaku gets a back bone, Shippo cries alone, Kagura gets some bad news, and Ishiyana gets a crush too! (A/N: yeah it's kind of a sing along sorry lol)

_**Talking- **_whispered voices

Talking- regular talking

_Talking- thinking_

Middle Child

By: Dark painting

Chapter Six

Avoidance

**7:34 am**

Leaning desperately against the school's brick wall Naraku looked around the corner to check if Kenage was gone yet, he was avoiding her ever since that little late night 'molest me in the dark' session they had Saturday morning.

You see Naraku wasn't the…committing type not that the girl was trying to make him commit no it was just being around someone who actually held his interest longer than a quick fuck or hello was scary to him not to mention new.

Turning back to lean against the wall when he was sure the coast was clear Naraku took a deep breath before leaving his hideout and entering the school only to run smack dap into the last person he wanted to see.

Smirking Kenage looked into Naraku's red contact lens she didn't even expect to run into her target.

"Sup what brings you running into me Naraku?" Kenage questioned indolently, Naraku swallowed when he felt a blush raising to his cheeks this wasn't good he didn't like this.

"Nothing" Naraku said coolly years of not caring really paid off when you wanted it to, spotting Sesshomaru discussing something with Ishiyana he took this chance to excuse himself. "I have to go" Naraku brushed her off carelessly before distractedly walking over to his friends.

Biting her lower lip Kenage tried to ignore the hurt quickly filling her heart she actually really liked him and Naraku sweeping her off in that manner seriously hurt her feelings.

OoO

**9:40 am**

Slamming the door to Dr. Kimishiro's physics class Kagura quickly jogged down the hall she didn't care if she had to skip every class she was going to get to Kagome, yesterday when she did get home from Yura's Kagome was nowhere to be found as usual the same with this morning.

Skidding to a stop in front of the science lab Kagura entered sometimes Kagome and her friends would hang out in here smoking being no one could really tell the smells apart.

Scanning the room the only person she found was Ishiyana who stood their holding two test tubes staring at her bewilderedly, she wasn't even going to ask what he was doing being Ishiyana had a 140 something I.Q probably higher.

"Ka…gu…ra?" Ishiyana asked perplexed by her sudden appearance, scanning the room once more Kagura turned her attention back to him. "You haven't seen Kagome my little sister have you?" Kagura asked breathlessly, Ishiyana slowly shook his head.

"I haven't" Ishiyana said he still felt bad about their walk home last week like he wronged her in some way, sighing Kagura waved before leaving the room altogether.

Walking over to Ginta Ookami she tilted her head he was kind of cute with his two toned black and white hair, sandy color skin, and grayish blue eyes. He was dressed in tight gray jeans and a form fitting Kaijuu concert tee.

"Hey emo" Kagura teased she playfully hit him in the arm, Ginta plastered on an offended look.

"I'm not emo just misunderstood" Ginta protested, Kagura smiled he was such a tard.

"Anyway Gin have you seen Kagome?" Kagura asked Ginta thought for a moment before nodding, Ishiyana secretly watched their encounter from the lab door.

"Yeah but that was an hour ago check the back of the school" Ginta advised Kagura nodded. "I'll check later, I've been running around all morning wanna grab some lunch?" Kagura asked Ginta grinned wider he had a bit of a crush on her.

"Definitely and on the way I can tell you secret jokes" Ginta agreed enthusiastically as he wrapped his arm around Kagura's shoulders. "Oh I love your secret jokes" Kagura said sarcastically before giggling as Ginta whispered one of his dumb jokes in her ear.

"You're an idiot" Kagura laughed as they walked down the hall leaving Ishiyana feeling strange.

OOO

**10:17 am**

"You can tell me Shipp" Kachogi Shippo's best friend since birth said, Kachogi was a black haired black eyed ten year old god or so the girls of the fifth grade like to call him.

"It's nothing just…my dad" Shippo said as he kicked at a pencil on the ground, Shippo was pretty hot himself the girls loving his bright red hair, green eyes, and ivory skin. Kachogi frowned he hated seeing his friend sad when he was usually so happy.

"What about him?" Kachogi asked cautiously as he took in Shippo's appearance, Shippo wore an old black and red MCR hoodie of Naraku's, baggy red and black jeans, and black converse.

"Saturday he called" Shippo murmured vaguely taking in his own friends apparel, Kachogi was dressed in tight blue jeans, a red wife beater, blue half zipped hoodie, and black Etnies.

"Then what's the problem aren't you happy?" Kachogi wondered Shippo kicked the wall behind him. "No I'm just so sick of his shit, he's never around, always out on a business trip for like 5 years then calls out of nowhere like I'm supposed to be happy to hear from a stranger" Shippo focused his emerald eyes on Kachogi who blushed from the intensity.

"What else is bothering you?" Kachogi asked he knew asking all the questions would make Shippo feel better, frowning Shippo turned his face away. "Kura-Chan's in the hospital" Shippo murmured, Kachogi sighed and wrapped his arm around Shippo's shoulders causing several girls who walked by to blush.

"Is she ok?" Kachogi knew that Shippo was undoubtedly in love with Sakura Takayama his older brother Sota's best friend, Shippo nodded.

"Let me guess you want to go visit her but…you can't" Kachogi guessed correctly, Shippo blushed. "Yeah Sota's been acting…different I think he might actually like her" Shippo informed his friend.

"Just ask Kagome to take you anyway, here comes Jocky" Kachogi said as he nodded to their other friend Jocky, Jocky had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and the best tan. He wore his little league jersey with a long sleeved under shirt, tight dark blue jeans, and red and white Nikes.

"Sup guys" Jocky greeted before pulling Shippo into a tight hug him and Shippo were extremely close even closer than Kachogi was to Shippo. "Its fine your dad can't help but be an asshole, I heard about Sakura" Jocky said as Shippo hugged him back, Kachogi frowned jealously.

"Hey did you guys want to go to the Kaijuu concert?" Shippo asked his parents were loaded so he took advantage of that by going any place he desired, Jocky grinned and Kachogi smiled half heartedly. "I wonder if Sakura's going" Shippo wondered aloud as he and his friends walked to class, Kachogi and Jocky both frowned jealously.

Ooo

**11:54 am**

Dropping into a crouch Kagome lit a cigarette took a drag before passing it to Sango who did the same then passed it to Miroku, they were short Kenage for some reason she just never showed.

"Has anybody seen Nage?" Kagome asked casually it wasn't like Kenage to miss a smoke break, Sango sighed wondering the same thing. "I saw her once in the hall but she looked kind of sad" Sango said that was all she had; Kagome dropped the cigarette Kenage sad?

"Ninja turtle's was awesome" Miroku said randomly, Kagome and Sango both shot him incredous looks before Kagome reached over and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Random were talking about Kenage dummy, by the way seriously she was sad Sango?" Kagome said Sango nodded and Miroku turned his attention to his friends. "Yeah she was talking to your brother first though" Sango informed, Kagome sat there for a moment soaking in the info before her eyes widened.

"Fist Kenage likes my brother!" Kagome shouted startling her two friends. How bizarre Kenage and Naraku?

OoO

**11:59 am**

Drowsy metallic colored eyes stared at the television hanging from the ceiling boredly their was nothing on right now but Dawson's creek which was a pretty gay show, turning her raven head towards the window she watched a nurse scream at her husband for cheating or something.

She almost screamed when she turned the channel to comedy central only to encounter the daily show, turning off the idiot box she focused on the sleeping Sota by her bedside she didn't know what to do with him.

First he treats her badly causing her to stupidly blade into a truck then he visits her in the hospital holding black roses, but really she couldn't be mad at him he was probably obsessed with Rin or something and you know what they say about obsession.

It rules your life and drives friends and family away.

That also was pretty stupid seeing how Sota had been in love with Rin since well third grade and he hadn't drove her or Kohaku away until now, the real reason was possibly because Sota probably didn't think she trusted him who doesn't tell their best friend since birth that their crush is well their blood cousin.

So she was really in the wrong her….Sakura in the wrong what's new.

"Sakura" Sota rasped from his uncomfortable position in the hospital chair he'd tried all weekend to talking to Sakura but all she did was ignore him, blinking tears back Sakura turned away from him as best as she could her I.V facing the other way.

"Talk to me" Sota whispered but Sakura heard with her sensitive ears, tears slipped passed her jaw and down her neck as she silently sobbed.

Standing Sota stared sadly at Sakura's immobile form before quickly leaving the room shutting the door behind him, running full speed down the hall Sota burst threw the men's restroom. Closing the door Sota leaned against it after a few minutes he silently cried.

OOO

**12:05 pm**

Sesshomaru sighed as he expertly dodged Kagome who was angrily stomping down the hall; he'd been avoiding her since nine in the morning when he decided he couldn't face her after their little kiss.

He liked Kagome a lot it was just that he didn't really know how to behave around her ever! The time when he gave her a ride home, the first time they met, when she bumped into him in the hall, even that time when he tutored her in math!

It was pathetic knowing someone for years and never acting remotely normal.

Entering his Dr. Kimishiro's physics Sesshomaru calmed this was a place he'd never find Kagome…class she always skipped and this time it came in handy for him.

Ooo

**12:15 pm**

Backing out of his parenting 101 class Naraku rolled his eyes he got an detention for making the baby he was supposed to care for explode how stupid was that? He hated that class anyways so he didn't really give a damn.

Walking down a few halls Naraku entered the detention room he knew all to well flinging his slip at Mr. Myoga the short little plump man stopped caring after three years of this, slouching in a chair by the window he placed on head phones.

Tapping his fingers Naraku watched as his twin entered with Ginta and sat beside him.

"Raku I didn't think you were serious" Kagura commented as she grabbed one of his ear phones and stuck it in her ear they both loved Korn. Ginta nodded at him in greeting.

"Gura by now you should know that I'm always serious when it comes to things like this" Naraku said Kagura rolled her eyes before smoothing his hair back it was in a pony tail today. "Your retarded" Kagura commented just as Kenage entered the room, Naraku groaned grabbing Kagura's and unknowingly Kenage's attention.

Looking to Kenage who was sitting across the room pretending she wasn't listening Kagura looked back at Naraku and grinned.

"Aww does Raku finally have a crush?" Kagura teased though she knew she was right when Naraku's cheeks turned bright red. "No" Naraku stated coolly though his face turned redder and Kenage noticed.

"Look Raku were twins and we have twin perception which means I'm right" Kagura said a smirk planted on her lips, scowling Naraku stood to his feet.

"Is that so well I have it too and I can tell that you have a little thing for Ginta as well" Naraku said not bothering to deny his feelings, before abruptly leaving knowing Myoga wouldn't bother to stop him he did this before. Kenage smiled softly so that was his problem, Kagura blushed but turned to Kenage and winked.

Ginta smiled at Kagura at least that cleared some things up maybe he could ask her out now.

OoO

**1:45pm**

Ducking into his car Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked with her friends in his direction he was hoping they wouldn't see him, yeah it was a bit weird that he was hiding from a mere 15 year old girl but so what.

Starting his car Sesshomaru quickly pulled out of the schools parking lot before speeding down the road, Kagome had noticed him when he started his car but she would probably just shake it off as him not seeing her hopefully.

Sighing Sesshomaru slowed down after he was at least 5 miles from the school this avoiding Kagome thing had to stop it was starting to control his life and he didn't let anything really control him.

OOO

**2:31pm**

Inuyasha stared intently into Kikyo's rain colored eyes he had finally cornered her when her strange friends weren't around, now all he had to do was apologize. But that was kind of hard being he didn't say sorry to anybody.

Clearing his throat Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's undivided attention though that was really unnecessary since she was staring right at him.

Fuck it he wasn't saying sorry for shit what he was going to do was get some info from Kikyo whether she wanted to tell or not.

"I have questions and your gonna answer them?" Inuyasha demanded gruffly, Kikyo sighed why of all the days he had to decide to bother her. "If they aren't too personal sure why not" Kikyo said evenly, Inuyasha smirked he had her aid.

"Why are you prep when Naraku and Kagura, Kagome, Sota, and Shippo aren't?" Inuyasha asked this was a question he often wondered when he saw the siblings together, Kikyo rolled her eyes that was an easy one.

"It's not my thing, I like my clothes I'm my own person" Kikyo stated, Inuyasha nodded slowly thinking her answer over. "Besides my siblings don't exactly dress the same, Naraku and Kagura are Goths, Kagome's edge, Sota's a skater, and Shippo is well Shippo" Kikyo explained giving him a look, Inuyasha glared at her.

"I know, anyway onto the next que why do you think you're better than everyone?" Inuyasha inquired, Kikyo raised a baffled eye brow what the hell was he talking about.

"What? I don't think I'm better than everyone I don't even know everyone in this school despite being student body president, how could I even have the balls to think that?" Kikyo asked she was deeply disturbed that he thought these things about her when he didn't even know her from a can of paint.

Inuyasha stared at her in wide eyed wonder at her language he'd never even heard Kikyo mutter a curse not to mention use the vulgar word balls. Blushing Kikyo just realized the kind of language she used with him she was just so mad she forgot to be polite.

"Balls" Inuyasha asked still totally surprised, Kikyo flushed a bright violet.

"Kagome didn't learn all her language from Naraku and Kagura, I can be rude but I choose not to" Kikyo uttered, Inuyasha thought about it before nodding it made since.

"Let me ask you some things Inuyasha, just because of the way I dress why do you think you're better than me and why do you treat me the way you think us preps treat others" Kikyo spat squarely before standing and turning away.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's long straight black hair swayed as she left the diner they were in, he did judge her a lot but he didn't understand why when preps were the bad guys the ones who made everyone's high school life a living hell was Kikyo so nice?

Ooo

**3:20pm**

The hospital room was extremely quiet even the television seemed to be silenced; it was kind of strange given that there were about four people in the room. Sakura let out a sigh everyone she knew had to have like hidden mental retardation or something because this was dumb.

What the hell were Koharu and Rin acting all geeky for anyways Sota didn't say shit to them they were also acting like they were in on the whole thing, which wouldn't make more since seeing as the entire argument was about Rin and neither were bitches.

Turning to Sakura Sota took in her annoyed profile he could just about guess what was going through that raven head of hers, they'd been friends so long he basically thought the same as she did so it was no surprise that he was aggravated at the quiet as well.

Clearing his voice Sota stared at his older sister she should at least say something she's the one who brought Rin out here in the first place when she knew the reason for Sakura's accident, sometimes he wondered if Koharu was an Idiot savant?

Noticing her brothers stare Koharu rolled her eyes ok so it was her fault but still did she have to do everything Sota always found a way to punish her.

"So Kura…um talk to Kohaku lately?" Koharu struggled to find a talk able topic, Sakura's whole face went aflame at the mention of her best friend remembering her feelings that day she woke up to find him by her side. Sota glowered, Rin noticing his look frowned.

"Yeah" Sakura shot coolly shocking just about everyone in the room, Sota saw red first of all when did she talk to him? Second of all why the hell is she all of the sudden so close to Haku?

"What? Really" Koharu asked she hadn't really been expecting that answer, Rin blinked she was just as confused as everybody else.

"Last night and Saturday" Sakura explained they spoke at odd hours like 4 in the morning or 2 am hours basically that Sota was asleep but it wasn't really on purpose Kohaku just couldn't fall asleep without talking to her, Sota on the other had stood up and marched out the room confusing the occupants in the room more including Sakura.

"I'm confused" Rin muttered what everyone was pretty much thinking though deep down she felt she might know the reason Sota left so abruptly.

Okay that was chapter 6 and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter isn't as long as the other but I can't really help that. Well please review.

The learn the lingo with S.p.O.d the translator-

Geeky- just another word for awkwardness

Que- short for question

Pretty gay- extremely lame

Target- future boyfriend/girlfriend

Sweeping- to treat some one like their unimportant or dirt.

Tell D.P. if I've missed any!


End file.
